Heart of Wind
by Wolf General
Summary: AU Takai Ito is spiritually bonded with a Legendary Death God named the Wind Princess. This pulls him into a battle between the forces of Soul Society and a group of rogue Death Gods called the Six Elemental Gods.
1. Spiritual Dreams

_Long ago, there was a Death God of great power who was simply known as the Wind Princess. Legends about her differed. Some said that she was a kind soul who would do anything to protect anyone, while others said she was one of the cruelest things to ever exist. Yet all of the legends always referred to one thing when talking about her…_

_Her strength in battle…_

---------------

"Takai…hey Takai!" Someone whispered just a little louder to him. Yawning, he disregarded it and tried to go back to sleep. "Takai…"

Then the eraser hit him right on the top of the head. "Takai Ito, into the hall with you!" Everyone in the class started to laugh loudly.

_(Name: Takai Ito)_

_(Occupation: Middle School student of Fumikijin Middle School in Kyoto, Japan)_

_(Age: 15)_

_(Height: 5'10")_

_(Hair: Black/short)_

_(Eyes: Brown)_

Grumbling angrily, Takai stood up slowly and stomped off into the hall with the two buckets of water that were used as a punishment for students who were either late or who caused a disruption in class. ("Jeez, how can you blame a guy for wanting to take a nap? It isn't like I did anything that wrong, right?")

Looking out the window in front of him and out at the school yard a few stories below him, he couldn't feel that bad. ("It's fine…I can live through this kind of minor annoyance without any problem. After all, considering what a nice day it is outside, there shouldn't be any reason to complain. That teacher probably did me a favor by getting me out of that boring lecture. Now I can look out at nature…") And so he did, right up until his eyelids started to droop and he fell asleep standing up.

----------------------------------

_The moon shone down upon Kyoto, bathing the city in its soft light. Couples walked the streets looking for a romantic atmosphere that would be difficult to find in such a sprawling place of lights and sound, while club-goers stumbled through the streets like drunken zombies in search of the next place to party, and amongst them all were many other assorted people, all of which were under the same full moon that held in the sky like the eye of some giant god._

_Atop a shadowed building, a single patch of blackness throbbed in response to something. **"What's this? A delicious morsel?"** It broke away from the other shadows, making a strange picture as it edged over to the side of the building to look down at the dimly lit street below. **"All alone? That's good…then you can't have any excuse for not accepting my invitation to dinner."** It laughed to itself, and then dispersed._

_Takai walked down the street swiftly, hoping he'd get to his apartment as quickly as possible. ("I got too caught up in that discussion about the movie…I need to hurry up and head home to finish my homework. Damn stupid…") He froze as it felt like someone had just stepped on his grave. Turning white and pale, he clutched at his throat as he felt the air being forced from his lungs by some unseen source. Then he collapsed to the ground, unmoving._

_When his eyes opened, he felt pressed down roughly by some kind of thick pressure coming from everywhere around him at once. ("What's going on?") He slowly stood up, and stopped in confusion at what he saw lying face-first in the ground right in front of him. ("That's…that's me?") His body was laying face-first on the sidewalk. "This…this doesn't make any sense at all…how…"_

"_**Are you there and here at the same time?"** A low and rumbling voice spoke out, the sound echoing off of everything at once. **"Take a look around you before you ask stupid questions, boy."**_

_Takai, still in shock, looked around at the surrounding landscape. It was all so blurry…like he was in some kind of dream. ("Maybe that's it…I'm dreaming all of it…")_

"_**From the look on your ugly face, you still don't fully get it. At the moment, you're essentially dead."** The voice grew closer, though still kept the strange acoustics of being far away as well. **"Look at your chest, and see your fate."**_

_Takai's eyes lowered down to the center of his torso, where there was a metal fixture attached and a chain connected to it that went to his body. His brain seemed unable to accept all of what was going on, and his eyes were already rather glossed over as he attempted to mentally escape from this all-too-real nightmare._

"_**I'll let you in on a little secret, boy…that chain is the only thing that gives you the possibility of ever returning to your living body again."** The voice grew excited at the delicious fear it could smell coming from its prey. **"You're really not that entertaining, at least say something like the other humans before have…like maybe 'Please don't hurt me', or maybe 'Someone help me!' Those were my favorite humans…because they screamed all kinds of strange things while I ate them. It made for a really interesting dinner conversation, you know?"** The voice was so close now, and Takai, even in his mentally paralyzed state, could feel that something horrible and disturbing was coming._

_The earth around the boy shook slightly as a shadow in a nearby alley loomed up like a living creature, taking a much more three-dimensional shape. It looked like some kind of monster at the moment. **"Bah, I'm done waiting for you to start screaming. I'll just eat you right now."** The darkness parted enough to reveal a vaguely humanoid body with a large white mask covering its face. **"Welcome to dinner, boy!"** The mask clacked its teeth together a couple of times and then the monster reached down slowly with one gigantic hand to grasp Takai._

_Takai just sat there, eyes unblinking and aimed at the ground. ("This is a nightmare…this is a nightmare…this can't be real…") But if this was a nightmare, then why did it feel so real? He didn't fully understand how this could be true. ("I was just heading home to do my homework…what…what happened? Why? Why is this happening to me?") He wanted to just curl inwards on himself in fear, but something was stopping him. Somewhere, deep at his core, he didn't feel as afraid as he should have._

_The dark shape's hand got just a few inches from the boy's body when it stopped suddenly, as if there was a wall in between it and its target. **"What's this? Some kind of spiritual barrier?** But that was ridiculous…this was some human off the street who had enough spiritual awareness to be worthy of being dinner, that's all. How could he have enough power to create something like that?_

_Takai's trembling head slowly lifted to look right into the eye sockets of that masked giant. Both of those brown orbs seemed out of place, because while they were utterly calm they were attached to a frightened body. "Do not touch me with your filthy hands, Hollow."_

"_**What did you say, you little bug?"** The giant drove its hand forward to crush the boy's soul, but gripped down on nothing. **"Impossible…"**_

_Takai was standing over his fallen body, the chain attached to his chest shuddering as if there was some kind of powerful force pulling at it. "I warn you only once, leave."_

"_**Screw you!"** The giant roared, the sound dark and unearthly. **"You've made me mad…nobody makes me mad and lives!"**_

"_I would suggest you reconsider such a declaration…but you wouldn't listen anyway." Takai's unwavering eyes closed. "I'm surprised…that such a simple event would trigger this…" Then he disappeared as his body exploded into a flash of light, leaving the metal facet and chain to drop to the ground heavily._

"_**What? His Chain of Fate broke? No…that…"** The giant roared that unearthly roar once more. **"Fine! I'll just eat your ugly little body instead!"** Then it charged right at Takai's fallen body._

"_Is that wise?" A calm voice asked from a nearby rooftop._

_The giant slid to a stop and its yellow eyes narrowed slyly from under its white mask. **"I knew that would bring you out…now die!"** Pounding its fist into the ground, it roared once more and the single-story building where the voice had come from shuddered and caved in at the center slightly as five large tentacles the size of fire hoses exploded out of the building's structure. All at once the five tentacles went wild, striking in huge arcs to hit everywhere around the rooftop. **"My tentacles are coated with a lethal poison…I don't know what you are but you'll be dead in a moment."** Pulling its hand out of the ground, the creature flexed its fingers slightly. **"It's such a let-down though, because I wanted to eat your soul so badly…especially now. You were a strange kind of prey indeed…"**_

"_You can stop talking about me in the past tense you know." Takai's voice, which still sounded afraid and yet, unafraid, came down from across the street. "That level of attack can't beat me. Do you have any other tricks?"_

"_**Eh?"** The giant tilted its head back to look at the shadowed human form that stood just fifteen feet away from it. **"You must be stupid to think that a mere human, no matter how fast, could hope to keep up with my…"** Pain shot up its arm as its other arm, which had extended through the ground behind the boy, was suddenly injured. Howling in pain, the monster withdrew its hand back to it as quickly as possible._

"_Like I said, any other tricks?" Takai's shadowed form moved rather strangely, as if it was resisting itself. ("Damn boy refuses to let me fight...he's so scared and confused…but there was no choice in the matter. If I didn't do this, he'd have been consumed.") Popping noises came from his arms as he reached down towards something at his waist. "Well? Is it already over with? Should I cut you apart now or let you try a few more futile attacks against me?"_

_The giant lifted its left hand and growled angrily at the thin cut that nearly cut halfway into its wrist. **"A sword? A Death God? Were you in disguise to lure me out?"** It turned fully to face the boy, looking slightly less cocky now._

_As the shadows faded slightly around the boy's body, it revealed that he was now wearing black robes and straw sandals on his feet. That wasn't all though. At his belt, there was a katana, though the weapon's shape was rather hard to distinguish because the shadows were only lightly gone. But one thing that was easy to tell, was that Takai was still shaking even though his eyes had no fear in them whatsoever. "A trap? Don't be stupid, the likes of you aren't worth such efforts."_

_**("What's with this guy? His body and his eyes are giving me two different messages…")** The giant snickered quietly. **"Why are you trembling, Death God? Did you suddenly realize that I won't be so easily cut by your Soul Slayer?"**_

"_Fear?" Takai's shaky lips quirked into a smile, but the muscles of his face seemed to resist the action every second. "I'm just so happy to finally get a chance to kill something."_

"_**You're a terrible liar, but that really doesn't matter. Once again, if the best damage you could do was this simple cut…"** The giant lifted up its injured wrist to reveal that the slash-wound was almost completely gone already. **"…then you're finished."**_

_Takai grimaced slightly, his entire body almost going through one large spasm. ("Damn it, stop resisting me before you get us both killed!") His hand somehow, despite what it was going through, reached down and grasped the handle of his sword. "Hollow, if you truly value your life then begone and I promise not to end your existence."_

"_**I keep hearing a lot of threats, but so far none of them really scare me. Maybe its because…you can't really injure me. Even if you are a Death God, which is rather interesting for a lot of reasons…"**_

_Takai felt a painful tingle run up his spine. ("Time's running out…soon I'll have to withdraw before I run out of energy. Therefore…I'll have to risk it and attack first!") "Sorry, but I just realized that I don't have time to chat with you!" Then he drew his sword, revealing its shape. The blade was like that of a normal sword, except that it was strangely thin. Holding up the weapon's basket-hilt, he slowly bent down at the knees. "You are quite a talkative monster though…it's such a shame I don't have more time on my hands!"_

"_**You're getting ahead of yourself, fool." **The giant's eyes narrowed slowly. **"My talents aren't just limited to what I can do with my hands…"** Then the ground underneath Takai's feet exploded as a large pillar of dark flesh shot out like a missile to pound his body. **"Every part of me can stretch and change as necessary, and all of me is coated by that lethal poison."**_

_Takai leapt into the air to evade the mass of Hollow flesh, while slashing at it once half-heartedly. When he landed he glanced at his sword's blade, which had a strange purplish-black liquid lightly coating it._

"_**Get it now, Death God boy? My entire body is made of that poison, and if you damage any of my vital points it'll spray…and it attacks on contact with skin. Also, because of how I heal wounds…"** The creature's fleshy pillar flipped up the point that had been cut to reveal that the wound was gone. **"…there's no real way to kill more up close without putting your own life at risk. You're a dead man."**_

_Takai wiped his blade off around the sharp edge, leaving it to glitter like a jewel in the night. "Is that so? You're right…most Death Gods would be finished against an opponent like you." His eyes locked right onto the Hollow's masked face. "However, I'm not most Death Gods."_

"_**That's what all the Death Gods I've killed in the past have said. You're nothing special, and with that Soul Slayer as your weapon you have no choice but to get nice and close to me, which means that I'll be able to get you with my poison. So come, Death God, and let's end this."** The Hollow sneered and its fleshy pillar disappeared into the ground._

"_I agree." Takai turned on one heel. "Unluckily for you…" He slashed the air once in the direction of the Hollow and then sheathed his Soul Slayer. "This weapon doesn't need to hit you to damage."_

"_**What are you…uhhh…."** The Hollow's body trembled rapidly as a fracture-line cut appeared from the top of its head to its abdomen. **"This can't be…it's…"** Letting out a pained scream, the Hollow slowly split in half down the middle and started to dissolve into nothing._

_Takai slowly walked towards his body. ("I didn't want to have to use that, but I'm out of time.")_

----------------------------------

"Hey Takai!" Takai woke up right as someone dumped the contents of one of the buckets he had been holding over his head, soaking him completely. "If you're going to fall asleep in the hall, at least have the common sense not to snore during class."

("It was that dream again…") Takai slowly removed the bucket from his head and met eyes with one of his friend, Hiteru. "You're an ass to mess with me when I'm sleeping."

"I know man, but class is over and if you remember correctly, we were all going to the park, right?"

"True." Takai threw the bucket off to the side and placed the other one down on the ground. "Alright then, let's go."

-----------------------------------------

Not too far away, a black-robed form stood on top of tall business building, fiddling with something. "Stupid receiver must be broken or something, it's getting all these weird signals from Soul Society."

_(Name: Homorue Kutochi)_

_(Occupation: Death God)_

_(Age: Unknown; Approximately 150 years or so)_

_(Height: 5'3")_

_(Hair: Blond, shoulder-length)_

_(Eyes: Blue)_

Brushing back some of his hair, Homorue poked the silver cell-phone looking device in his hand a couple of times. "I hate technology…why is this thing acting like this?" He'd gotten three scrambled signals that indicated future Hollow appearances, but just as quickly as they had appeared those signals disappeared. ("Weird indeed…rather foreboding actually.")

Standing up and brushing his robes off, Homorue tilted back his head and looked up at the clear blue skies above him. "At least the human world has some nice sights to it, so therefore not all of it can be that bad."

A beeping came from his receiver. Tilting it up to look at its screen, his eyes widened in surprise and fear. "Ten…ten signals? That can't be right?" Staring at the screen, he flicked the device a couple of times to make sure it wasn't just malfunctioning. "This isn't right at all. How can there be that many future signals in one place in just ten minutes?" Shoving the device into his robes, he leapt off the edge of the building without the slightest hesitation. ("If I don't hurry…")

At a nearby rooftop, a form standing in the shadow of another building smiled darkly. "That's the Death God assigned to this area? If he's my only resistance, then this will be easy…don't you agree, Gensuraku?" From behind him, a pair of glowing red eyes shimmered in the shadows.

_End of Chapter 1_

Author's Notes: I pay my greetings to you, members of the Bleach community. This storyline is something I have long cultivated and thought about, so I'm hoping its introduction is up to par. I added the descriptions of Homorue and Takai because I didn't want to leave all of you with no idea what they looked like, since I'll be the first to admit that I tend to miss adding in heavy descriptions when I'm writing on the fly. This is something of a first draft of the first chapter, the main action of course coming from Takai's dream. I tend to have a problem with overpowering both my heroes and my villains, but that's why I like Bleach...there's not so many different comparisons between strength, and willpower can give one the ability to toppel an otherwise invincible opponent too. This little paragraph is mostly my introduction to you guys, and of course to please ask you to come at this with your disbelief suspended, if you haven't done so already.

Of course, I can't control what people think, and I certainly wouldn't want to try. So please review if you wish, I certainly won'tcomplain. I hope I can provide all of you with a truly entertaining story. Anything you can give me, flames, reviews, etc. will be accepted openly.


	2. Outnumbered ten to one

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Heart of Wind

Chapter 2: Outnumbered ten to one

Homorue leapt from rooftop to rooftop without the slightest difficulty; easily covering distances that no one human could ever leap. ("Ten Hollows…it has to be a mistake. Why would so many Hollows converge on an area for no reason?") Bringing his attention back to the current task, he picked up the pace as much as he could. ("It doesn't matter…if I don't get there in time then it won't matter at all.")

-----------------------

Takai sighed as he sat back against the park bench and watched his three friends, Hiteru, Kumo, and Leon unsuccessfully try to pick up on some of the girls who came by every once in a while. ("I thought we were coming to the park to do something interesting. What's interesting about watching these three crash and burn over and over again?") Tilting his head back to look at the afternoon sky, Takai sighed and closed his eyes. ("Maybe a little nap then…that always does me some good.")

_As the shadows faded slightly around the boy's body, it revealed that he was now wearing black robes and straw sandals on his feet. That wasn't all though. At his belt, there was a katana, though the weapon's shape was rather hard to distinguish because the shadows were only lightly gone. But one thing that was easy to tell, was that Takai was still shaking even though his eyes had no fear in them whatsoever. _

Takai's eyes opened and he clutched at his forehead. ("Why do I always wind up seeing that vision again and again? It was just some stupid dream…") He rested his elbows on his knees and covered his eyes with his hands, trying to rub out the horribly strange images that were haunting him right now. ("That horrible white-masked monster…those strange clothes I was wearing…that odd sword…") An image of that sword flashed in his mind, even though he wasn't sure why. ("That entire dream felt so real, but that's just it though…it was a dream and nothing more. Why is it bothering me so much?")

------------------------------

Homorue could feel the building spiritual pressure in the air around him, and it was terrifying to think that he was going to have to fight such heavy amounts of power on his own. ("Ten Hollows…considering what I'm feeling that might not be a lie. Damn it…my current skill level can take, maybe, about three at once, and only then if I use my Demon Arts properly. However, I can't complain about the circumstances. If I die then I die.")

His receiver beeped from its hidden location within his robe, telling him the predicted time of arrival for the Hollows had arrived. ("They're coming, but I'm almost there. As long as they don't immediately attack, I should be okay.")

---------------------------------

Takai froze up, every muscle in his body locking as it felt like someone had just dropped a mass of fifty pound weights onto his body. He rocked back and forth slightly, and then collapsed to his knees, forced into that position despite the fact that he had been sitting before. ("What's this feeling of fear? It feels like…")

_The earth around the boy shook slightly as a shadow in a nearby alley loomed up like a living creature, taking a much more three-dimensional shape. It looked like some kind of monster at the moment. **"Bah, I'm done waiting for you to start screaming. I'll just eat you right now."** The darkness parted enough to reveal a vaguely humanoid body with a large white mask covering its face. **"Welcome to dinner, boy!"** The mask clacked its teeth together a couple of times and then the monster reached down slowly with one gigantic hand to grasp Takai._

He grasped his head and groaned in pain, trying to block out the sudden flood of images that were forcing themselves into the front of his mind. ("Why? Why here? What does it…") He forced his head up to try and look at something that would purge his mind of what was in his head, something to take his attention off these horrible memories. What he got though didn't help.

Right in front of him was a plastic playground set up in the middle of the park for little children…it would have been a peaceful scene, if not for what he could see around it. They were like mirages, huge giant creatures from the nightmares of the little children who were playing around the playground. The only continuing factors he could identify amongst them were the white masks that covered their head, or whatever mass of flesh could be considered their head, and that none of them were moving. It was like some kind of horrific museum display.

One of the ten giants, this one having a body that seemed like some kind of moth, except that it had leathery wings like a bat, tilted its empty eye sockets around slowly, acting like some kind of machine.

Even as Takai looked at these horrible things, he didn't feel too much fear. No, this time his rising concern was the fact that no one else seemed to respond to these creatures. It was like they were invisible to everyone else but him. "Run…why aren't you running from these horrible creatures?"

---------------------------------------

From a rooftop overlooking the park, an amused and highly regal voice spoke to apparently nothing. "Well this is interesting…there seems to be a human amongst the lot that can see the Constructs. Impressive, but also unimportant. It's a single human, so the chances of him doing something that could possibly affect what is about to happen are nearly non-existent."

He knew he was taking something of a gamble concerning the single Death God assigned to protect this area, but it was a very safe bet. ("Ten Constructs aren't that hard to replace in the long run, and they'll certainly be enough to defeat this type of opponent. The only unknown factor is this gamble is the strength level of the single Death God. He must be at least slightly capable, otherwise there would be no purpose behind him being assigned here. Now the remaining question is whether or not he will be a danger to me.")

-----------------------------------

Hiteru, Leon, and Kumo all stared at Takai, who was yelling at a bunch of kids over by a playground to run away.

Hiteru, a blond-haired young man with brown eyes, rubbed his stubbly chin and looked contemplative. "I bet he lost it." When Leon and Kumo nodded, he sighed. "Well, should we stop him or leave him to his own devices?"

---------------------------------------

"Why aren't you listening to me? Can't you see them?" Takai normally wasn't a very active person, but right now he seemed extremely active as he yelled at these children. Mostly they either ignored him or just laughed at him, and it was only making him even more frantic. ("Those monsters haven't moved yet, but that doesn't mean a thing. They might just be biding their time, or worse….damn it, why am I the only one who can see them?")

Then all at once, as if their heads were jack-o'-lanterns and Halloween had just begun, bright yellow and red lights came alive within the heads of the ten monsters, and all at once they roared an unearthly chorus of anger that brought Takai to his knees, clutching at his head to make the noise stop. ("No…they're moving now…") He somehow managed to lift his head to watch them as they slowly started to move, their bodies rapidly gaining speed. ("Soon they'll be moving normally…and then…") They would kill those children, he knew they would. He didn't question that knowledge, but he knew he had to do something about it. "Please! I'm begging someone…get those kids away from there!"

A large caterpillar-like monster roared, its tapered mask clacking open and closed. Then it advanced towards a group of children going down a slide, its mouth set to let them fall right in on their way down.

"NO!" Takai tried to stand, but something about this situation was causing him pain that was so intense he couldn't think straight.

The monster teeth came a few inches from biting down on a little three-year-old boy's head…

"O Lord, Mask of Flesh and Bone, All Creation, Flutter of Wings, Ye who bears the name of Man, Truth and Temperance, Upon this sinless wall unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Way of Destruction 33; Sokatsui!" There was an explosive flash of blue light, and when it faded the monstrous caterpillar was on its back a few feet away from where the children had been, smoke rising from its body.

Takai slowly looked up at the source of that strange blue lightning. ("What was that? More importantly, who was that?")

Homorue cracked his knuckles and thanked every teacher he'd ever had who had taught him about the Demon Arts. ("Without that spell, there would have no way for me to stop that creature.") He breathed a small sigh of relief as he watched the children run from the playground, confused and rather terrified by the sudden lightning blast. ("It was luck that I didn't hit those kids though. I had to use the full incantation though, or else that thing wouldn't have been defeated.")

The caterpillar Hollow squirmed and roared in anger, and then rolled onto its legs again and howled, the others sharing its cry as their attention turned completely onto the black-robed figure that stood atop a nearby bathroom stall.

"Here goes…" Homorue drew his Soul Slayer and leapt right towards the nearest of the Hollows, which had a very snake-like body. ("Something's wrong…these Hollows are acting like some kind of pack of animals…that's not right. Hollows don't work well together. Also, that Sokatsui should have obliterated its target…instead it only stunned it. This won't end well, but I'm already engaged!") "…prepare yourselves!" Right before he reached the snake Hollow, a giant fist slammed into him and sent him shooting through a nearby tree.

Takai just kneeled there, eyes wide in surprise. ("A Death God?") Then his brain had a momentary freezing as it questioned how he knew what that guy was. ("More importantly, he's going to lose against these Hollows…") Another unfamiliar word he shouldn't have known. ("There's no way he can beat them all.")

---------------------------

"I see, so that's the extent of his abilities?" A deep sigh came from that regal voice. "It's too sad to watch. That spell can't beat the Constructs, and there's no chance a little whelp like him can deal with ten of them at a time, considering their abilities at team-work."

--------------------------

Homorue stood up slowly, blood dripping down his cheek from a cut he had gotten thanks to the tree that cushioned his fall. ("Damn it…that was unexpected. Hollows normally don't attack like that when they're in groups.") "I have no choice!" His hands started to move. ("If a full power blast won't work…") "Way of Destruction 31…" Homorue cut the spell off and leapt to the side right before he was flattened by the same fist that had hit him before. ("These Hollows are stronger than they should be…and none of them speak either? That doesn't make any sense.")

Slashing the giant fist once before he ran, the Death God pondered what he could possibly do in this situation. ("Demon Arts are ineffective, while my Soul Slayer can't kill them all quickly enough to avoid getting locked in a blood skirmish. And against this many Hollows, a bloody skirmish will mean my death.")

"Hey, are you alright?" Takai yelled out towards the blond-haired guy who was apparently getting destroyed by these things. "You want me to call the police?"

Homorue blinked in surprise at this. "You…you can see me?" Then he had to leap to the side to avoid a crushing fist aimed right for him.

"Any reason why I can't, mister Death God?" Takai tilted his head to the side in curiosity. His fear was gone now that the children were out of harm's way.

Homorue cursed under his breath. ("Demon Arts won't work, regardless of how much power I put into it. So I have to fight, but I need help…") "I don't suppose, considering you know what a Death God is, how to help me fight these things?"

"Fight them? Me?" Takai pointed at himself. "Are you nuts? I don't know how to fight at all, how would I help you with those things?"

Homorue could tell this kid wasn't normal, considering he was talking so casually in the prescense of ten Hollows. ("This kid's spiritual energy is horrible though, he shouldn't even be able to see me, so how is it….") He let the thought go to avoid another crushing punch, replying to it with a deadly swing from his sword that left another gash in the arm of the attacking Hollow. However, this one didn't make any roars of pain. It was perfectly calm. ("Why can't I ever get any normal assignments damn it!")

Takai felt a tingle run up his spine, like something was tapping him on the shoulder. ("What is this feeling? Why do I feel like I can do something about this?")

Homorue ducked under another of the humanoid Hollow's punches, which if it had connected might have broken him. ("What do I do? I can't run forever, and I'm running out of room.") He had considered running into the trees for cover, but considering there were still people around who were spectators, he couldn't get them involved. ("I have to stay in the area of this weird plastic structure…but what should I do to deal with these things?")

Takai frowned. ("Why do I feel like I need to help? Why do…") That tingle ran up his spine again. ("Why do I know that I can help?")

Homorue turned on one heel and leapt over the next punch, running up the Hollow's arm to its head and slashing right through its mask. Before he could smile at his victory though, the tail of the snake Hollow came out of nowhere and smacked him hard enough to send him through another tree.

Takai watched the giant humanoid Hollow's body fade with a jaded eye, because somewhere deep in his heart he knew that was one down, but nine more to go. ("This guy can't do this alone…but…help him? Who am I kidding? How can I possibly help him?")

_("Is that the problem?")_

Takai looked around him, the echoing voice strangely familiar. "Damn it…it's bad enough to be seeing things, but now I'm…"

_("Do not worry about that right now. You wanted to help him…am I correct? Do you feel that you can defeat these kinds of odds on your own?")_ The voice was strangely stern, and yet calm at the same time.

Takai watched as the blond-haired guy stood up just in time to get struck by that giant tail again, and get pounded into the dirt. The culprit, the snake Hollow, howled and rose up, preparing to dive in and swallow him whole. ("I can't watch someone die…not right in front of me. Yes…yes I can!")

The voice grew quiet, as if it was considering something. _("I hope the next time we speak, you'll be somewhere near the level to understand who I am.")_ There was an explosive flash of blue light that swallowed up Takai, and when it faded his body was face-first in the ground.

Homorue, though his one un-bloodied eye, watched the approaching Hollow with only minor fear. ("I jumped into an impossible fight…I wouldn't have been able to win.") The teeth got closer and closer….and then disappeared. ("What?")

"Sorry about just standing there." A hand reached down and helped Homorue to his feet. "Can you still fight?"

Turning his head to look at the source of his assistance, Homorue's eyes went huge. "You?"

Takai, wearing the same black robes as the guy he was talking to, nodded slowly. "Yeah…you needed help right?"

Homorue just stood there, mouth opening and closing but no words coming out.

"Relax and leave this guy's to me…" Takai slowly drew the sword at his side, the thin blade glittering in the dying sunlight. "Hey, you monster movie rejects! Prepare yourselves for the end."

The eight remaining Construct Hollows all howled in anger and started to advance at once towards the two Death Gods.

-------------------------------

The regal voice had gone rather quiet. ("What is this disturbing spiritual pressure coming off of this boy? It's surprising enough to find out he was a Death God, but there's more to it than that. No, there's far more to it than that…") He wasn't so sure about the outcome of this fight now. ("Could he actually slay these Constructs? No…that would be impossible. His spiritual energy is strange, but by no means is it strong. He's like a fledgling Death God, nothing more.")

------------------------------------

Takai walked the approaching Hollows calmly. ("I don't feel afraid. They're so strong, but despite that I don't feel afraid.") Looking down at the sword in his hand, he slowly held it up in front of him. "Let's see just why I'm not afraid."

_To be continued…_

Author's Notes: Sorry if I took a long time updating, I find myself being very cautious as I write these pages.

To seal-chan: Thank you very much for the compliment.

To Seeker of the Soul: Yeah, since there won't be much interaction with the original Bleach universe for a while, you don't need to worry about spoilers.

To Time Mage: The truth is that Takai's 'dream' was neither of what you thought it was. As for the other questions, you'll see when it is time.


	3. Being fearless has its perks

Disclaimer: No I do not own Bleach.

Heart of Wind

Chapter 3: Being fearless has its perks

Leon slowly edged towards Takai's unmoving body and poked it a couple of times with a stick he had found. "Hey, are you okay? Takai, can you hear me?"

Hiteru ran over and shouldered Takai's unmoving body. "Stop poking him with the stick already and let's get out of the way! Something weird is going on around here!"

The ground around them was being torn up by an unseen source, and that meant that something was moving around. Something that couldn't be seen. Even though Hiteru had no idea what was going on, he knew they were in the middle of something they shouldn't have been. "Come on, let's get away from here."

"What about Takai?" Leon continued to poke the unmoving body with his stick until Hiteru smacked the object away. "Hey!"

"Knock it off…something is really wrong here. Let's go."

----------------------------

One of the remaining eight Hollows threw back its head and roared, the other seven copying the movement seconds later. Their charge had stopped as soon as Takai had begun to approach them. They could sense that he was intending to attack, so they saw no reason to beat him to the punch. Once he attacked one, the others would tear him to shreds.

Takai could feel their overwhelming energy…their spirit force, which was terrifying to his senses. ("These creatures are stronger than I am, but I'm still not afraid? Is this what it is like to face death? Is fear just not a factor in my decision making anymore?")

Homorue stared at the boy's back through blood-drenched eyes. ("Why? Why is he a Death God? It doesn't make any sense. He was just a boy who could sense spirits, right? So why?") He knew that he couldn't let this happen. ("This kid's spirit force is crap, there's no way he can take on this many Hollows at once without getting torn to shreds in the process. How did he even manage to beat the first one?")

"_Relax and leave these guys to me…" _

("I can't do that, you fool. Do you have no fear at all? You're going to die!") Homorue tried to stand, but no matter how hard he tried his legs didn't want to move. ("What's the matter with me? Is the damage I took that unbearable already?")

Takai looked down at the glittering blade of the sword that he knew was a Soul Slayer. ("Why don't I feel afraid? The odds are that I'll die when these creatures finish attacking. There's no way that I could possibly stand against them, and yet I'm walking into battle against them like it's nothing at all. Why?") His body was his own, and he was telling it to do this, and yet fear wasn't an option. ("Is that it? Am I sacrificing myself to save that other Death God?")

Then he charged, his feet pounding against the dirt as he flew towards the first of the Hollows, while the others leapt in at him at the same time. It was suicide…

"Stop!" Homorue tried to stand but no matter how hard he pushed himself, his legs refused to move. ("Why can't I move, damn it? The blows weren't that damaging, so why?")

Takai's target was an air-borne moth-like Hollow, which hurtled towards him like a freight train. He leapt up into the air and was about to slam the blade of his Soul Slayer down onto the creature's head, but before that chance came another humanoid Hollow came flying in out of nowhere and punched him right into the dirt. Like a wave the rest of them came, circling and striking so many times that there was nothing left to see but a cloud of dust.

"No…" Homorue punched the earth, anger burning in his veins. "That kid's stance was so rigid…his striking was so unfocused…he wasn't even skilled…" And yet that same kid just died to protect him. ("Damn you! Why?")

As the cloud of dust cleared, Takai coolly looked up at the face-mask of the Hollow that had punched him, his sword held up above his head. It was holding the fist at bay, and his arm wasn't wavering in the slightest even though the creature's punch should have crushed him like an ant.

"What?" Homorue couldn't believe. This wasn't possible…

--------------------------------

From its hiding place, the voice had gone silent. ("He stopped that punch with his sword? That's…that's ridiculous. It can't be the case, there must be some kind of trick to it.")

-------------------------------

Takai was mildly curious how he had somehow stopped the creature's fist, considering it was so much more powerful than he was. "That's weird, you should have killed me huh?" Then he pushed up with the sword and slashed the creature's arm off at the shoulder. "You're so much stronger than me…I wonder why I can harm you so easily."

Homorue's right eye twitched insanely fast. ("This defies all logic. He stopped the attack with his Soul Slayer when his power isn't anything compared to the monsters that he is fighting.")

Another Hollow, this one possessing a dog-like body, howled and dove towards Takai's unprotected back.

Takai twisted on one heel and rolled to the side, the monster crashing into the dirt next to him. ("When was I so agile?") He back-flipped over at a claw slash from another of the Hollows, and then in mid-air repositioned his sword to block another slash coming the Hollow next to the one that had just attacked him. Using that creature's blocked hand as a springboard, he pushed off and hurtled towards the head of the Hollow who he had disarmed. Passing right by its head, he casually chopped through its mask at the jawline.

Homorue watched as the cut Hollow dissolved into nothing. ("This is impossible…utterly impossible. His reaction time and movements…it's like the air is his ground.")

Takai landed and turned, slapping the dog-like Hollow with the flat of his sword and redirecting its charge so that it went skidding along the dirt. His eyes were calm, as if this was just a simple exercise to him. "This is a really curious thing, huh?" Then he hopped over a claw slash and slashed below him, taking the Hollow's hand off at the wrist. "How can I do this to you guys, considering my spirit force is horrible? I guess it's a mystery." Then he ran up the damaged Hollow's arm and slashed right through its mask, the monster dissolved before he even touched back down to the earth.

The remaining six Constructs gave him a wide berth, all of them snarling in confusion. This prey was weak, and easy to crush…right?

-----------------------

The voice frowned and glanced back at the pair of glowing red eyes that followed it wherever he went. "Gensuraku...what is this boy? How can he so easily defeat the Constructs?"

After all, Constructs were completely different from normal Hollows. They were produced souls that were installed with enhanced strength and speed compared to normal Hollows, and their mental limits forced them to fight like a team, which made them twice as dangerous as ordinary Hollows. But how was it that some little kid with mediocre spirit power could so easily dodge their attacks, and at the same time take them down with one hit to the mask. These creatures had reinforced masks, after all…a normal Soul Slayer shouldn't have been able to one-hit kill these Constructs.

Gensuraku hissed quietly.

"Indeed…his power must be from some outside, that's all there is to it." The voice still wasn't satisfied though. This boy possessed skills…skills he shouldn't have.

------------------------

Takai could feel it now. He could feel the locations of these creatures just by the air they disturbed. ("They're keeping a good distance from me. Apparently they won't stick to the same mob tactics. That will make this much harder than I was hoping for.") He wiped the blade of his sword on the dirt to get the blood off of it.

"You idiot, don't take your hand off the sword!" Homorue yelled, but it was too late. One of the Hollows was already taking advantage of that, its claws within striking range of Takai in less than a millisecond. ("He really has…")

"Don't…" Takai's other hand threw the handful of dirt it was holding into the eyes of the Hollow, and he turned on one heel, the edge of his Soul Slayer trailing in the dirt right before it launched up and took off all of the fingers on that Hollow's hand in one slash. "…call me an idiot. My name is Takai Ito…" He leapt up into the air and landed on the Hollow's roaring head. Before it could react, he drove the blade of his sword right into its throat. It made a strange gargling noise and then dissolved, while he landed on the ground unaffected. "…and I do get pretty high grades in school, you know."

The other Hollows gave him an even wider berth.

----------------------

("Damn it….what is this kid?") The voice grasped the hilt of his sword. "I'll just have to take him out…" He froze, a prescense suddenly within his mind. ("Sir! What…what do you mean? Don't interfere…but sir, Constructs aren't that easy to…") That prescense didn't relent though, and he slowly removed his hand from the hilt of his Soul Slayer. "As you wish, Tensutsu-sama."

-------------------------

One of the Hollows roared and others responded. They were taking this reprieve to discuss their strategy and to figure out a way to kill this apparently unstoppable prey.

Takai stood there silently, eyes looking at nothing in particular as he cleaned the blade of his Soul Slayer. Then his eyes widened and he slashed right behind him at something large that was approaching him. When no sound of pain came from it, he glanced up and realized his mistake. He had just slashed a swing-set in half. ("They're throwing things at me?") Then he felt it. Four more objects from four different directions, all coming in at the same time. Instinctively, he knew he could only destroy two more of the objects, and it was too late to dodge. ("Damn, did I get that careless?") Yelling out, he slashed through a huge hunk of stone and then kept moving, cutting through a hurled tree as well. ("This won't work…those other two objects…") His eyes turned to see the sharp edge of a twisted hunk of metal hurtling right towards his eye. ("I guess this is where I die.")

There was a loud clang noise as the hunk of twisted metal was deflected by the blade of Homorue's sword. The blond-haired Death God landed right in front of Takai, and slashed as hard as he could to cut through the last object, another large rock. "You're a cocky little bastard, you know that? If you can so easily dodge their attacks and cut them down, why don't you already?" His forehead wound was cauterized, and there were streaks of blood on his face. "You're a horrible fighter in that respect."

Takai smiled slightly. "Maybe so, but it's good to see that you got off your lazy ass and helped me already. I was wondering if you just intended to let me fight these monsters off all on my own."

Homorue returned the smile. "You think I'd leave these dangerous creatures to an apparent greenhorn like yourself? Dream on, kid." He eyed the remaining five Hollows, all of which were roaring once more as they tried to work out some kind of strategy for dealing with two Death Gods at once. "What do you think? Can you take them all out?"

"Not a clue." Takai eyed all of the roaring Hollows calmly, his senses still locked onto the air surrounding him. "I can sense their movements, but only if they move against me. Throwing things apparently doesn't trigger it until the objects are too close to stop totally."

"You're a scary kid." Homorue sighed. "But you're treating this fight like it's a game. If we lose, we die. You got that?"

Takai didn't respond.

"Hey!" Homorue elbowed the boy in the side. "Listen up…"

"I heard you the first time. And I don't agree." Takai sharply stated. "These things aren't the danger around us. Can't you feel that spirit force? It's like a curtain hanging over the area."

Homorue was about to ask what Takai meant, but then he felt like he was being pressed down upon by some kind of heavy weight. ("Is this a Spirit Force? Is this really a Spirit Force? It's at least Lieutenant class…") He lifted his head up towards the general direction of the spirit, which was coming from a nearby building-top. "I couldn't sense this?"

--------------------

"It seems like they've sensed us." The voice seemed even less please than it had before. "I still don't understand why I'm supposed to leave them alone, but I've had enough waiting!" He pulled a small metal whistle out of his robes and blew into it, though no sound came out. ("I can't attack, but I can order the Constructs to attack instead!")

--------------------

All of the Hollows roared at once and each one threw a large rock at the two, right before they charged at full speed.

Takai frowned. ("No way to avoid the objects and the Hollows, and if I slash the objects the Hollows will tear me down before I can respond.")

Homorue held his Soul Slayer up in front of him, his eyes calm. "If this is the end, it was nice meeting you Takai…"

Takai froze at those words, and it seemed like time had stopped.

----------------------

"…_it was nice meeting you…I'm sorry I never got to know you better." Then he was gone, as the entire battlefield went up in a single explosive release of Spirit Force. It burned so much, and yet it didn't burn as much as the fact that he would never come back. And it was all because I wasn't strong enough…_

------------------------------

Takai's eyes were wide in anger. "I won't let it happen again!"

"What are you talking about?" Homorue blinked as Takai seemed to disappear. ("Where'd he…") Then he was blown to the ground by a strong blast of wind. ("What was that?")

Takai stood atop the head of the Construct Hollows, his eyes glaring down at it. "You need to go!" Then he cleaved its head off with one swing of his Soul Slayer. At the same time, all of the thrown rocks dropped to the ground in numerous tiny pieces.

One of the farther away Hollows roared and grabbed a pair of large rocks, getting ready to throw them.

Takai snapped the blade of his sword up in an arc, and then he ran towards a different Hollow. "Take this!" He swung the sword in the direction of the Hollow's head and then changed directions, running towards the fourth one while the two he had swung his sword in the direction of howled as they split down the middle, dissolving instantly.

Homorue didn't think he could be more amazed by this kid, but now he was just plain scared. ("He's cutting them without even hitting them…what kind of technique is that?")

Takai finished stabbing his sword through the eye of the next Hollow, and then charged full speed towards the last one. ("One more…") He leapt into the air towards the Hollow, his eyes locked onto its head. "I'm taking your head, sorry."

The Construct responded by roaring and throwing a punch at him, but before its punch got halfway to him its entire arm was chopped to dozens of little pieces. Then its roar was silenced as the edge of Takai's Soul Slayer slashed into its head, followed by which its entire body split down the middle.

Takai landed with his sword sheathed, eyes closed.

-------------------------

The voice frowned and motioned behind him. "Let us be off, Getsuraku, we have other things to do before the sun falls completely." Then the roof was empty, devoid of the two who had been standing on it a short while ago.

--------------------------

Homorue very slowly and carefully approached Takai. "Hey…are you alright?"

Takai dropped to his knees, his eyes staring at his hands. "What was that vision?" Then he felt something drip onto his palm. ("Rain?") His vision started to blur, and he wiped his face with his hands, his arm coming back damp. ("Tears? I'm crying?") He wasn't sad, so why was he crying.

Homorue just stared at Takai like the boy was some kind of monster. "Are…what's the matter? You beat the Hollows…what are you…" His questions died as Takai collapsed face-first to the ground. "….right. Okay then, I suppose questioning any of this insane crap wouldn't help the situation, so let's just get you checked out for wounds."

_End of Chapter 3_

To Time Mage: The ominous regal voice of doom is up to ominous regal stuff of doom, to be sure.

To Alowl: As you may see, it is going in many weird directions at once.

To Seeker of the Soul: It makes you wonder, huh?


	4. What kind of city is this?

Disclaimer: But of course, I don't own Bleach.

Heart of Wind

Chapter 4: What kind of city is this anyway?

_Homorue frowned as he stared at the now soul-filled body of Takai Ito. ("What caused him to pass out like that? And more importantly, why do I have this horrible feeling that there is something dangerous in the distance. This kid shouldn't exist, and yet I watched him with my own eyes.") An image flashed in his mind of when Takai had simply swung his sword from over fifteen feet away and cut one of the Hollows in half, though the blade of his Soul Slayer never touched them. ("What was it? Was it Shikai? No…that can't be the case. Despite the fact that his spirit force was strong, it was still within my range. His skill is similar to mine, but he was acting strange during that whole fight. His method of dodging was impossible, even for a Death God. He bounced from spot to spot, easily avoiding those attacks because it seemed like air was his stepping stone. Such a manner of fighting isn't possible on any level except for the highest class of Death Gods, which this kid isn't near.")_

_Then he realized that he was standing around doing nothing when he needed to go heal his wounds. ("I'm still on duty, which means that I'd better go do something constructive.") With that he turned away, doubting he would run into Takai again. ("How you turned into a Death God is your own business, but if Soul Society finds out that there is a renegade Death God with such power as him running around, I'll probably be ordered to hunt him down. If that is the case, let us hope we never cross paths again.")_

-----------------------

_The next afternoon…_

"Earth to Takai!" There was a loud clang noise as someone slammed a bucket onto the head of the sleeping boy.

Takai calmly brushed the dented container aside and lazily looked up at his assailant. "Oh it's you Asura. What do you want? Here to ask for more money from me?" He rested his chin on his palm and rested the elbow of that arm on his desk so that he was facing one of his more questionable 'friends'. "I'll never pay."

Asura Auruze was as strange as they came. He had arrived at the school near the beginning of year, and since then never wore his school uniform. It didn't match well with his super-spiked long black hair and his rather strange fascination with wearing leather clothing. That, and the fact that his eyes were a strange green-gold color, which all in all made him the school's scariest guy. He always had a rather crazy grin on his face, like he was constantly amused by the fact that people were naturally scared of him. "Don't be like that, Ito. After all, if you act too melodramatic then people will start…"

Takai sighed. "Not that it really matters, but I think you used the term melodramatic in the wrong context. Anyhow, what did you feel was important enough to wake me up from one of my catnaps?" He still had that perpetually tired look on his face, showing he wasn't really afraid of Asura in the slightest. Honestly, he found him more annoying than threatening.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you whether you were really asleep or if you were just toying with us all." Asura sneered and leaned in close to Takai's face. "Whaddaya think? How does it look?"

"How does what look?" Takai dead-panned. "You cut your hair or something weird like that?"

"No, just looking for a reason to get nice and close to your face." Asura was slightly surprised that Takai could act this calm while he was so close. "You really don't get unnerved easily, huh?"

"What's the point of me freaking out? It isn't like I find you scary." Takai leaned back in his seat, breaking the ridiculously close facial contact with Asura. "So, what period is it?"

"It's lunch right now, you slacker." Asura shoved his hands into the pockets of his black leather pants. "God, even I stay awake through periods. How is it that you get such good grades when you aren't even awake during the classes?"

"You've known me for four months and you don't know already?" Takai yawned. "Apparently I'm a genius, or something like that." He just knew that all of this school work was child's play to him.

"Shaddup." Asura hated that such a lazy punk could be so damn smart. "Do you study while you sleep or something?"

"No, I dream while I sleep." Takai smiled wryly, his tired expression breaking just a little. "Besides, what's the matter? Can't live with the fact that this lazy guy is smarter than you?"

Asura glared darkly right into Takai's eyes. "I'll light you on fire while you sleep, you know that."

Takai shrugged. "Do what you need to do."

-------------------------------------

Homorue sighed and looked at his reflection in the water of the lake. ("All the damage I had taken is gone. That's good, I feel much better now.") Standing up, he knew that his spirit energy was rather depleted though. ("I need to spend a little bit of time regenerating my lost…")

His receiver beeped. "Damn it all to hell." Pulling the little silver device out of his robes, he flipped it open and went over the screen's contents. His eyes widened in surprise. ("What?") Closing the device and pocketing it, he turned and leapt up onto a nearby rooftop. ("Very well, I'd better hurry.")

---------------------------------------

Homorue landed onto the designated rooftop calmly. ("I wonder why I need to make a field report from here? Whatever, it won't take more than a few minutes…")

He was instantly brought to attention by the sound of footsteps from the other side of the rooftop. "I'm glad you hurried here. It will make this little thing so much easier to deal with. I though we were going to have this long and ridiculous game of cat and mouse too."

Homorue slowly placed his hand on his sword's hilt and turned around to look at the speaker. "And who are you?"

At the other end of the roof, which was about the width of a city street and the length of a soccer field (giving room for the author's inability to perceive scales very well concerning landscape) there was a single black-robed form that was obscured by shadows, which was strange because it was broad daylight out and there were no sources of shade near him.

"I am but a simple messenger of your demise, dear boy." The voice was regal and haughty, carrying itself with the strength that can only come of a strong ego. "My name is Kemura Ushudan, but you may only call me Vice Captain Ushudan."

Homorue froze, not scared of what he heard as much as what he realized. When he had landed on the rooftop, he had been alone. ("At least…I thought I was alone.") "How did you manage to sneak up on me like that?"

"Sneak? Fool…" Kemura's shadowed form slowly drew his sword out of its sheath. "Prepare yourself, this will be quick. I don't intend to play with you, I intend to kill you." And then a lead weight of spiritual pressure came crashing down on Homorue's shoulders, nearly forcing him to one knee.

Homorue somehow kept his footing and drew his Soul Slayer. ("He said Vice Captain…but out of the Gotei 13 I've never heard of him. Who is he?") And why couldn't he see his opponent's face or body even though they were standing in daylight?

"If standing around is how you prepare…" Kemura disappeared from Homorue's range of sight. "You won't even be able to follow me with your eyes, weakling."

------------------------

Asura finished consuming his lunch in about ten seconds flat, and Takai quickly responded by slapping Asura's hand away from his lunch box, which he was lazily eating out of. "You're a vacuum cleaner, you know that?"

Asura snickered and wiped some rice from the corner of his mouth. "And you're a snooze button on an alarm clock, but you don't see me mocking you for it."

Takai was about to throw out a rebuttal, when he felt his entire body get pushed towards the ground by some kind of invisible weight. ("What's this horrible feeling?")

Asura lifted an eyebrow at the fact that Takai was starting to lean forward in his seat. "You okay?"

"Uh…yeah…" Takai shakily stood up. "I'm just going for a little walk…clear my head and all that." Without waiting for a reply he rushed out the classroom door, gliding around the groups of chatting students without wasting any time.

Asura frowned slightly at Takai's reaction. ("He felt it? Poor guy must be confused as all hell then.") However, whatever was giving off that horrible spirit was right above their heads. ("It felt way too murderous intent-wise. There's no way I can ignore it.") Standing up, he brushed his jacket clean of food crumbs and walked towards the classroom door, ignoring everyone that literally scuttled out of his way.

In a corner of the classroom, from behind an open magazine, a mind was calculating just what this sudden development meant. ("Kemura…it's you…") This was something completely unexpected, and it didn't bode well at all for anyone.

------------------------------

Homorue stumbled back, his arms shaking from blocking such impossibly hard sword strikes. ("What is this guy? Could he really be Vice Captain class? No…someone from the information division would have noticed him and Soul Society would have sent an appropriate force to deal with him.")

Sliding into a defensive sword-fighting stance he knew fairly well, he could feel his mind starting to get a grasp of how his opponent moved. ("He's incredibly fast, but my eyes are getting adjusted to it. At this rate I should be able to counterattack before my strength level gets badly affected by such drawn out fighting.")

Kemura sighed, the shadow around him pulsing in response to the breath. "You're a stubborn stain, you know that?"

"Hey, I do what I can to cause arrogant people problems." Homorue always liked how he could do things like that, and considering his opponent his strange 'skill' might just save his life.

"Despite that…" Kemura held up one hand. "Way of Destruction 45, Akahonoo." There was a loud noise like something gas-based being lit, and then Homorue disappeared within a rising pillar of flames. "If you can't even last against a weak level version of one of my weaker Demon Arts, then how will you possibly…" His ears picked up someone talking within the flames.

"…unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Way of Destruction 33; Sokatsui!" Then a raging blast of blue lightning exploded out of the fire pillar, swallowing up Kemura in its crackling rage. As the fire died out, Homorue snickered weakly. "Don't get cocky, you bastard. I'm far from finished just because you cast some half-ass spell at me."

"And yet you think that…" The lightning, which should have dissipated, pulsed and imploded inwards around Kemura's sword, instantly disappearing. "…that your full power incantation could damage me? You picked the wrong element, dear fool."

"Wrong element?" Homorue's best Demon Art was Sokatsui, and what was this fool spouting about him choosing the wrong element. "What are you…?"

"Demon Arts are powerful, but they are not the strongest power of a Death God." Kemura's sword started to glow blue along the edge of the blade. "Even with your limited power, you should at least understand what I am talking about."

Homorue gritted his teeth. "Your Soul Slayer…its lightning element…"

"Exactly right." Kemura's sword was now a shimmering nova of blue light, and yet the shadows that obscured him were unaffected by the bright light so close to his body. "Every seated member of the Gotei 13 needs to know the power of their Soul Slayer, and I am no exception."

"You called yourself Vice Captain…but you're not any of the Vice Captains I know of." Homorue was fairly well versed in the politics of Soul Society, and he had good informants to make sure he never fell behind in the information department. And yet this guy was claiming to be a Vice Captain, which was impossible. "Who are you really?"

"Do you think I would tell you the complete truth, you insignificant little worm?" Kemura disappeared in an explosion of blue sparks that blinded Homorue.

The blinded Death God knew this was it…this opponent was too fast to try and block without the use of his eyes. ("Damn…and here I thought I was starting to get the slight chance of…") A loud clang noise came from right behind him. "Hm?" As his vision went from white to normal with bright spots in his eyes, he caughtsight of a familiar head of black hair and black robes. "Takai? Wait…why are you…"

Takai's arms were shaking as he tried to hold his ground, blade to blade, against Kemura, who had gone silent. "Let me give you a little advice. If you don't want me to get involved in your little Death God work, how about not fighting people on top of my damn school?" Then he pushed back against Kemura, barely managing to break away from the man's incredible strength. ("My arms are quivering from stopping that blow. What kind of monster is this guy?")

Kemura frowned, though it was barely apparent from within his shadowy sheath. ("It's the terrifying one.") He felt no mental prescense this time, and that turned his frown into a slight smile. "It seems that your luck has run out, boy." Then he disappeared from sight.

("He's gone?") Both Takai and Homorue were caught off guard by how fast that movement had been, and Homorue had seen Kemura move beforehand, which meant that this type of speed was even faster than what he had been using against Homorue before.

Kemura appeared right between them both, his back to Homorue and his sword poised to stab right into Takai's spine. ("I won't give you the chance to use your bizarre fighting style!") Then the blade dove towards Takai's unguarded back like a missile.

Right before the sword found its mark, another sword suddenly was there to block it. "Hey now," Homorue whispered into Kemura's ear. "You're fast, but that doesn't make me slow…" Then he was silenced by an elbow right into the mouth, which sent him bouncing along the rooftop until he crashed into the overhang.

Takai felt so slow, and he wasn't sure why. ("Why…why's it gone? That skill isn't here, the skill that helped me beat those Hollows…") He turned as fast as he could on one heel, but by the time he was facing the other direction Kemura was already gone again. ("This is bad…I had it a second ago, when I blocked that attack. Why is it gone now?")

"I must have been mistaken before, you aren't that much of a threat. But still…" Kemura, who was standing right behind Takai again, drove his sword in for the kill. "I cannot allow you to live." Then he stopped his stabbing motion to move the sword to his side just in time to block a roundhouse kick that might have hit him otherwise. "Another one? Like damned cockroaches…"

Takai felt like time was moving normally again as he turned his head around to look athis savior. "What the hell? Asura?"

The spikey-haired boy seemed just as surprised as Takai. "Wow Ito, just when you think you know a guy he turns out to be a Death God." Then he had to jump back to avoid getting his guts slashed open by Kemura. "Yeah, I'd explain why I can see ghosts and all that, but first how about we kick this guy's ass?"

Homorue stood up, a couple of veins bulging out of his forehead. "I don't care anymore about where you people are coming from. I agree, this guy has to go."

Takai felt a tingle run up and down his spine, and suddenly his spirit force flared up in strength. "Heh…sure, let's get him."

Kemura took one step towards the corner of the rooftop farthest away from the rest of them, and was at that point instantly. "It seems that you three believe your sudden increase in numbers will be able to defeat me." He turned to face all three of them, who were now standing in a strange, almost back to back formation. "And it also seems the three of you want to go down fighting then?"

"Go down fighting? No no no…." Asura tsked and wagged one finger back and forth. "It's called 'throwing down', buddy. Don't try and sound cool if you can't get it right."

Kemura aimed the blade of his Soul Slayer up into the air above him. "I'm not interested in your stupid slang…however, I will admit that three on one might be challenging considering that one of you has an untapped well of power."

Asura winked. "There's no need to flatter me, mystery man."

"Shut up." Blue lightning crashed around Kemura's body. "_Shogeki, Aoihekireki_." There was an explosion of blue lightning that came from his Soul Slayer's blade as it warped, the edge becoming serrated and the body of the blade curving until the weapon assumed a scimitar-like shape. "This is my Soul Slayer's true form. I'm sure the blond-haired weakling understands what that means."

Asura glanced over at Homorue, whose angry look was replaced by one of panic. "Hey, what's the deal? Why are you so scared? His sword changed shape, so what?"

"_Shikai_…" Homorue's hands started to tremble. "The unsealing of a Soul Slayer's abilities. Such an ability normally strengthens the wielder's power exponentially."

"Eh?" Asura rolled his eyes. "His sword changed and he got stronger? Are you stupid?"

Takai had left the conversation, his eyes wide in recognition. ("Not again…not this again. Why can't I move? Its _Shikai_…just like the bizarre encyclopedia of new words I have in my head, it shouldn't surprise me this much…but I can't move…why?")

"You seem to misunderstand what a Soul Slayer is, boy." Kemura pointed the edge of Aoihekireki at Asura's chest. "A Soul Slayer is a Death God's spiritual power in solid form. When the Soul Slayer changes…" He disappeared again, only to crash into the ground right in the dead center of their formation with his swordaimed into the grounda matter of seconds later. "…that means the Death God has become more powerful. _Shogeki, Aoihekireki!_" Then everything disappeared in an explosive blast of blue lightning.

_End of Chapter 4_

To seal-chan: And I thank you once again for your kind words.

To Time Mage: I suggest you don't mock Kemura. Lest you wish to be shocked to an early grave.


	5. A lesson in cutting

Disclaimer: No I do not own Bleach.

Heart of Wind

Chapter 5: A lesson in cutting; The Sword's true power

Takai was sent into an insane backwards roll, his entire body shuddering from the pain of having been essentially hit by a bolt of lightning. Then his back tagged the overhang of the roof and he was launched into the air and over the edge of the building.

"Takai!" Asura had leapt into the air to avoid the most damaging effect of the lightning. He realized that worrying about Takai now wasn't going to solve anything, and he turned his head to look down at the cloud of dust that Kemura had created. ("A Soul Slayer gets more powerful, and so does the Death God wielding it?")

As the smoke cloud cleared, there was a loud ringing noise and Homorue came sliding backwards out of the cloud with his Soul Slayer held in one shaky hand. "Come on, you bastard!"

"Bold words, for someone about to face an opponent they cannot defeat." Kemura came charging out of the cloud, his sword aimed to come up high and tear through Homorue's body. "Here I go, boy." Then their blades clashed in an explosion of blue sparks, both weapons coming to a rest in a position pressed against each other, as the two Death Gods clashed their spirit forces to try and determine who was stronger.

After a few seconds, Kemura spoke calmly. "I see, so you are stupid."

"Excuse me?" Homorue tried to sound just as calm, but his spirit force was getting completely overwhelmed.

"Despite the fact that our bodies and weapons are made of spiritons, metal is still metal. _Shogeki, Aoihekireki_." Then Homorue was screaming as lightning leapt from the blade of Kemura's Soul Slayer, through the blade of his own, and then into his body. "You see? Against _Aoihekireki_ there is no chance of survival if you are a Death God using a conventional Soul Slayer, because I'll simply blast you when our blades touch." Then he kicked Homorue in the stomach and sent the now-smoking Death God across the rooftop. "Your skill in battle is notable, but otherwise…" He turned and used the flat of his sword to smack Asura's fist away from him. "As for you, you have some nerve attempting to attack me like that, when you don't even try to hide what little spirit power you actually have."

"Heh, sorry to disappoint you, mister high and mighty, but I ain't folding to the whims of somebody like you!" Then Asura leapt in and slapped Kemura's blade away, his hand latching onto the flat of the blade while his other hand came rocketing in towards the man's face. "Let's see how well you take a punch!"

"You don't seem to have very good hearing." Kemura spoke calmly, unafraid of the approaching fist. "_Shogeki, Aoihekireki_." Then his Soul Slayer's blade became alive with blue electricity that arched into Asura's body. "You don't touch…" His eyes widened in surprise and he threw his head to the side to avoid a fist that, to his senses, felt like it might take his head off if it landed. ("Impossible….")

Asura sneered, his entire body shaking but his grip on the Soul Slayer's blade was unrelenting. "You want to shake me off? Not a chance!" Then he drove his fist in again, and once more Kemura was forced on his heels to dodge.

("How is this possible? I know that my dear _Aoihekireki_ is attacking his body with her full power, and yet he is somehow struggling against it enough to fight back!") Turning, he tugged on the hilt of his Soul Slayer to try and free it, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't free his precious Soul Slayer from the grip of this brute. "Unhand my sword, before I kill you with extreme…" He growled as he was forced to dodge another punch, just as rigid as the last. ("Now I see…my lightning is affecting you more than you are letting on. All you can do is punch at me like that, and such a form of attack will never touch my face, fool.")

Asura continued to sneer while he punched, even though he had lost all feeling in his body. ("I ain't backing down…Takai, hurry up and get your ass back here. Your spirit force was so strong…strong enough that maybe you could beat this guy.")

---------------------------

Takai slowly opened his eyes, and felt the grass under his fingers. ("When did I take a…") His eyes snapped open and he sat up, realizing he was lying in the grass outside the school. "How'd I get out here?" Looking down at his Death God robes, he remembered clearly. ("There was an explosion…a big one. It threw me out here.") Looking back at the rooftop of the school, he could that incredible spirit force from before battling it out with someone…probably Asura. ("Even against an opponent like that, that nutcase is still fighting.")

He felt a pulse come from something at his feet, and reached down to pick up his Soul Slayer. "I wish I knew how to unleash your Shikai…I wish I knew your name." He said this rather half-heartedly, mostly because he was still creeped out that none of this was a surprise to him. ("This weapon is different than Homorue's…it's special in a way I can't even hope to understand yet. However…") An image flashed in his mind of the incident in the park, and he remembered how it had felt. ("That feeling of wanting to cut so badly that I wouldn't let a thing like distance get in my way. That was the feeling that I felt when I somehow slashed those Hollows in half without being anywhere near them. Is this some kind of technique that the sword has? Is that my Shikai?")

Somehow, he knew that going in to help Asura was pointless right now. ("He's a Vice Captain class for sure, and that means that his power is far above what I have at the moment. He's been holding back for most of the time, which makes me wonder whether or not this is because of his class and the rules enforced by Soul Society, or because he's toying with us.") No, the answer to the problem was somewhere in this sword. ("Can I really unlock you that easily? Is it just a matter of will? Mind over matter?")

His mind was reeling now with the idea that it was that simple. If he just unleashed his full power then he could surpass Kemura, that much was clear. Why was this such a mental drama for him…why couldn't he bring out this power that gave him such amazing abilities?

("Maybe it's just a pointless venture…maybe I'm just wasting my time trying to bring out your Shikai. I should just go and fight…and die.") He knew he would die, there were no foolish ideas of victory in his head. There was nothing riding on this fight for him. It wasn't to save Asura, since the damn fool threw himself into this mess, and it wasn't to save Homorue, if just because he respected the guy too much to treat him like a weakling.

("Why did I leap into that fight so easily? I did it not because I like to fight, I know that unlike Asura I don't derive pleasure from combat. And yet something about that scene was wrong, and I had to do something about it immediately. Why…why can't I just clear my head and remember what it is that this power wants me to remember?")

"It's because you aren't really ready yet." A quiet voice spoke out from behind him, and he slowly lifted his head to look up at the speaker. "You aren't quite ready to know the complete and utter truth about your power. No…I could easily unlock your full strength, but doing so would just cause your body to explode like an overripe melon hit with a sledgehammer."

Takai slowly looked up, and his eyes widened at who he saw. "Who…are you?"

The speaker was a dirty-blond haired man wearing a green robe. His eyes were concealed by a green and white striped hat that was on top of his head, and he covered his face with a small hand fan. "Me? Just a friend here to speak with another friend, but apparently I came at a rather bad time, because from the looks of it you're getting utterly demolished."

Takai narrowed his eyes slowly. "You can see me, so I know you're not totally crazy. But what can you do to help me? You said that you unleash my full power."

"I could…" The man snapped the fan closed. "And thinking about it I will. I'll let out just enough of your power that you should be able to deal with your current problem, and from the looks of it your body will know how to handle that power."

Takai just sat there, looking at the ground as he listened to this. "No…that's fine." He slowly stood up and brushed himself off, before sheathing his Soul Slayer and looking up at the school rooftop. "I'll deal with this problem in my own way."

The man smiled mischievously. "Somehow…I knew you'd say that. Well, good luck then and give it your best shot."

"Sure." Takai ran towards the school rooftop, and leapt up into the air towards it rapidly, his eyes looking ahead. ("I'm thinking about this too much. Regardless of whether I can win or not, I have to give it my all.")

Kisuke Urahara smiled reminiscently as he watched Takai disappear to the rooftop. "He's just like her… 'I'll never take the easy path to power, because that path teaches you nothing'."

"I was surprised when I felt her spirit force, but even more surprised to find it isn't her…it's him that possesses her spirit force." The voice came from the other side of the school wall. "Urahara, you have something to do with this, don't you?"

"I might…so…" Readjusting his hat, the man smiled. "I bet 4000 yen that he'll figure out how to perform her signature attack."

"Idiot, I'm not going to bet against you." The voice grew momentarily angry, and then calmed. "I wish I could help them…but if I fight too much…"

"There's no need to explain it to me, don't forget that I already know how to unlock it." Urahara rested his back against the wall and closed his eyes so that he could feel the fight better. "Do you think it's possible for him to win? Not as a hopeful, but as a realist."

"No…he's going to come close to winning, but then Kemura will realize that he can't win by holding back, and so he'll let out more of his power than Takai's current level of strength can handle." The speaker readjusted the collar of his school uniform. "Of course, that doesn't mean a thing. He'll live…"

-------------------------

Kemura watched as Asura collapsed to the ground, the boy's body smoking so much it nearly disappeared within that smoke. "You were a tough ant, that's for certain. But an ant is still an ant, and despite whatever you try I will always surpass those who are too foolish to be considered strong."

Homorue slowly stumbled to his feet. ("It was bad enough that I was at half power before this whole thing started, but after that last attack I feel like my spirit power is drained. I can't even use any Demon Arts now, and even if I did they wouldn't have any effect on a Vice Captain class opponent like this guy.")

Kemura turned slowly, his shadowed eyes locking onto Homorue's form. "So, are you ready to die yet?"

"No…not quite yet." The blond-haired Death God lifted his Soul Slayer and called up what little reserves of power he had left. ("I can't win, but maybe I can injure him.")

Kemura closed his eyes and sighed. "Your perception is horrible."

"What?" Homorue's eyes widened right before he was screaming in pain as lightning arched from the ground straight into his body.

Kemura glanced down at the tip of his Soul Slayer, which was resting in the rooftop surface. "You should have sensed the power of my _Aoihekireki_. Or is my spirit force so incredibly powerful that your puny mind can't understand it?"

Homorue collapsed to his knees as the lightning died out, his eyes unable to focus anymore. ("Wow…am I really that unskilled?")

Kemura lifted up his Soul Slayer to strike the final blow. "I would tell you to be proud that you made me try, but you didn't…you're filth of the lowest kind. Even average Death Gods have pushed me farther than this, and don't use the fact that you're tired as an excuse. No…it's time to end your pitiful life." Lightning crackled along his Soul Slayer's blade. "Die…"

"You first!" Takai screamed as his sword came crashing down, knocking Kemura's sword to the side.

Kemura's eyes widened in amazement, as he was nearly thrown off balance by the force of that attack. "When did you…"

Takai slowly lifted his eyes to come close to Kemura's. "Let me remind you of something important…I hate cocky people!" Then he slammed his sword up and nearly took Kemura's head off with the force of the blow, but the Vice Captain managed to block…barely.

Homorue's eyes widened, despite the fact he was exhausted. ("Impossible…this guy is a Vice Captain…how can Takai push him back like that?")

Kemura stumbled backwards. "You bastard…where did you get such a burst of strength?"

"From the fact…" Takai's eyes locked on onto Kemura's body. "…that you piss me off!"

"That's it?" Kemura found that hard to believe. "Human anger doesn't create that much power…"

"I don't think you understand." Takai grasped the hilt of his Soul Slayer with both hands. "I've gotten pissed at only three people in my entire life. One was my father for being a bastard…one was a guy who got my order wrong at the ramen shop…third is you."

"I'm afraid I don't follow your bizarre human logic." Kemura's Soul Slayer started to crackle with electricity. "Am I supposed to be afraid of the fact that you are angry at me?"

Asura coughed weakly and lifted his head. "Let me…tell ya…why you're a dead man…"

Takai slowly bent at the knees, his body surrounded by a pulsing aura of spiritual energy that flared bigger and bigger.

"Takai is the laziest guy in the world…" Asura coughed a couple of times… "But...in his heart rests the angriest guy I've ever seen. As such…that anger builds up…and when he lets it go at something…"

Kemura's eyes went incredibly wide, as he was nearly mesmerized by the beautiful aura of swirling blues that surrounded Takai's slightly squatted body. ("This power…it's…it's…")

Takai's arm started to move, almost as if slow motion. "_Jigen Kizu_!" Then he slashed upwards, and in the blade's wake there was a shimmering crescent of light that exploded in a straight line towards Kemura.

Right before the blast could reach him Kemura's mind managed to finish his sentence. ("…Captain class!")

---------------------------------

Urahara took a step to the left, as did the person on the other side of the wall. A few moments later a giant slash in the wall and ground appeared right where they had been standing, the slash in the earth going about fifty feet away from the school before it thinned and ended. "Well, it looks like I win 4000 yen."

"I didn't accept your student bet, fool." The voice was impressed though. "Maybe I was wrong. Do you think he actually killed Kemura?"

"You of all people should know Kemura's limits…" Urahara sighed. "No…despite the power you and I both know the execution was too slow…."

-----------

Takai looked down at his arm, which was spraying blood everywhere. ("What happened…I hit him…right?")

------------

"…and therefore…"

------------

Kemura stood right next to Takai, his eyes still wide. "Incredible…but far too slow of an attack."

-------------

"…even though I really do wish it was otherwise…"

--------------

Takai stared at the sword sticking through his chest. ("I intended to kill him…I wasn't going to hold back. So why, why did he manage to beat me? I…I…") Then his eyes clouded over and he fell.

-------------------

"…there is no way for those three to win against Kemura at their current level."

A sigh came from the other side of the wall. "It can't be helped, can it?" The sound of retreating footsteps could be heard. "Urahara, if you could please go make the preparations, I'll deal with Kemura."

"Are you sure that's wise? I know your real strength, but that Faux Body you're in may not be able to handle dealing with him." Urahara was slowly walking away from the school, now speaking to himself more than anyone else. ("However, I owe you that much. Very well, just don't die….Ryushin.")

_To be continued…_

To Darksoulkai: Thank you very much. Well, everything should be alright since Bleach is the best anime ever. (At least compared to current animes.)

To Illiterate Guy: You, sir, are an oddity then. I mean that in a good way though, because most people seem to hate the concept of original characters in a fic.

To G.O.T. Nick: Trust me, it is by far the best anime series I've seen in a while.

To Seeker of the Soul: As Kemura said, he had no interest in divulging his story to a group of weaklings. Maybe Ryushin can wrench it out of him.

To Time Mage: I'm glad you feel that Kemura is badass, but if you compare my characters to characters in the actual Bleach show you'll find youself horribly disappointed, got it?


	6. A Dragon's faith

Disclaimer: No I do not own Bleach.

Heart of Wind

Chapter 6: A Dragon's faith

_Takai stared at the sword sticking through his chest. ("I intended to kill him…I wasn't going to hold back. So why, why did he manage to beat me? I…I…") Then his eyes clouded over and he fell._

Kemura slowly pulled his sword out of Takai's chest and snapped it to one side, splattering blood across the rooftop. "A superb attempt…truly one to be remembered." Then he sheathed his Soul Slayer, the blade having already returned to normal shape.

"How?" Takai spoke through the pain of having a pierced lung, though he was quickly dying as the blood pooled at his knees.

"It is no surprise that you don't understand what happened." Kemura looked at the huge scar that slashed into the earth and stone for about eighty feet before it stopped somewhere outside the school grounds. "After all, that attack was a one in a million shot…a powerful blast of spirit energy that would have been the ultimate sacrifice. No one could fire off that much spiritual power at once and live, especially not someone at your untrained level. So honestly I did you a favor…"

"That's…not…" Takai tried to stand, but his legs gave out on him and he collapsed face-first to the ground.

"Your attack had all the power in the world to kill me, but it could never hope to hit me because you lacked speed. Without that speed, there is no way for you to possible catch a Vice Captain, no matter how powerful the strike." He turned to walk away. "Now lay there quietly and die. The wound I gave you will kill you much slower if you stop struggling."

Takai tried to stand, but froze when he felt a hand touch his back. ("I can't see clearly…is it that guy? Did he decide to kill me instead?")

"Just stay still and don't move around too much. The wound is serious, but if I can get rid of him fast enough then I'll be able to save you. Don't die, Takai Ito." Then Ryushin slowly stood up, his eyes locked onto Kemura's now stopped back. "It's been a while, Kemura-chin."

Kemura, though his face couldn't be seen, stiffened slightly in surprise. "What…" He turned, the permanent shadow around his body fading slowly to reveal a regal aristocratic face with blue eyes and long black hair in a ponytail. "…did you call me?"

"You heard me very clearly, Kemura-chin." Ryushin's short gray hair shifted in the wind that came across the rooftop, and his gray eyes locked onto Kemura's with the look of an elder scolding a naughty child.

Kemura's mouth pursed slightly. His opponent was just another high school boy, much like the one called Takai. And yet something was completely different about this opponent. ("That name…it's been so long I've nearly forgotten that name. Kemura…") His eyes lit up with rage. "Die!"

Ryushin snapped up the bokken he had been holding and stopped Kemura's attack, but it was a narrow margin of a block, leaving the edge of the blade a few inches from his nose. "You're still impatient, and still a spoiled little brat." Then he parried the attack and turned on one heel to bring the wooden sword crashing down onto Kemura's head, but wasn't surprised that by the time he had gotten into striking position Kemura was no longer there.

Kemura stood back where he had been standing before, his anger dissolved now. "I wouldn't believe it is you, but you do look like a much younger version of yourself…don't you….Ex-Captain?"

Ryushin rubbed the back of his head in frustration. "Did you have to announce it like that? It's such an uncool way of being introduced…jeez, you never had any tact for being cool, Kemura. It's a real let-down." Resting the wooden sword over his shoulder, he sighed calmly. "You really need to start learning how to be cool and make impressive entrances."

"I'm not like you, you old fool." Kemura sheathed his Soul Slayer. "I must contact Tensutsu-sama and report that I have dealt with the local Death God." Turning, he started to walk away calmly. "Gensuraku, they're yours."

Ryushin was barely surprised as another shadow-sheathed form dropped down onto the rooftop from apparently nowhere. "Jeez, such an uncool entrance. Don't any of you have any idea of how to be cool when you show up?" The helpless look on his face said he wasn't worried in the slightest. "Where are you going Kemura? And who's Tensutsu?"

"He is of no concern to you at all, Ex-Captain." Though he hated this man with all his heart, he kept the proper title in place. "I will leave my subordinate to you, since he will be more than enough. Gensuraku, you have permission to unlock your Soul Slayer if need be. Kill him."

The shadowed form leapt right at Ryushin, the dark form of a drawn Soul Slayer visible through the shadows.

Ryushin scoffed. "Underestimating me was always your biggest weakness, Kemura-_chin_." He emphasized the last part and grasped the body of the bokken, pushing it inwards and then pulling out sharply. With a click the wooden body slid away to reveal that it was actually a sword. "Alright you lackey, let's get this over with."

Gensuraku said nothing in response as their blades clashed in the air, sending sparks flying everywhere. The second his feet touched the ground, he pushed forward, trying to drive Ryushin over the edge of the rooftop.

Ryushin, with a bored expression on his face, turned to one side slightly and then pushed down with both hands on the wooden handle of his sword, easily breaking the standoff without wasting any energy. ("I have to be careful…the seal on this Faux Body is dangerous, and if I tap into too much of my power then I'll break it and destroy my soul in the process.")

Gensuraku readjusted instantly, snapping his sword up to cut the Ex-Captain in half, but the blade was met while it was near the ground by Ryushin's sword, which instantly stopped the movement. Without making a single noise he pulled the sword back and tried to stab forward, but the blade was stopped while it was close to his body, putting him off-balance.

Ryushin was surprised by the persistence of this opponent. ("I'd think by now he would have figured out that my hand reflexes surpass his. Instead he's just attacking again and again, with the result being obvious every single time.") He would have written it off as rookie behavior, but the fact that this guy wasn't making any noise was worrying him. ("He's not frustrated at all. He's just attacking like some kind of machine.")

Frowning at the fact that he was getting tired of countering this guy's attacks before they could he launched, he decided right then and there his resolution. "Sorry, but if you want to blame anyone for your death, then blame Kemura-chin." Then he let the next attack approach him, but easily parried it. Using the opening in front of him, he brought the blade of his sword rocketing down to slash this man's face open. ("I won't try to kill him, but I have to be…")

His eyes widened as sparks came from his blade as it slashed down across Gensuraku's face. ("What?") Kicking back with one foot, he slid back a few feet to put some distance between himself and this opponent. ("What was that? What could he wearing on his face that could stop my Soul Slayer's attack like that?")

Gensuraku's shadow sheath shuddered and faded as its owner had suffered damage, revealing a black-robed form holding a rather regular-looking Soul Slayer…and wearing the mask of a Hollow.

Ryushin stiffened slightly in both surprise and amazement. ("That can't be…no…he couldn't be a…") Gensuraku charged in again, Soul Slayer in position for both offense and defense if need be. All the Ex-Captain could bring himself to do now was continue countering any attacks, while his mind reeled with the possibility that this could be… ("No…I'm letting this bother me far too much. If he was that then I'd be dead already and Kemura would never have been able to order it around. No, it's just a Hollow mask…but the way he is moving is so relaxed compared to a normal fighter. It's hard to read his movements because of the fact his muscles don't tense up at all before he attacks.")

His mind was brought back to the reality at hand as one of his counters slipped, and Gensuraku's sword came in and left a slash mark on his face. ("Damn…I got careless.") Turning, he slammed a roundhouse kick into Gensuraku's side and hopped back a couple of steps. "While your overall fighting skill is rather lacking, I'll admit I'm impressed by your ability to mask your actions in combat. Normally I can prevent them from attacking, but in your case I have to counter."

Gensuraku didn't respond. He just stood there quietly, the only thing proving he was alive was the quiet sound of breathing that came from behind his mask.

Ryushin was rather curious as to where Kemura had gone, but for now he knew that was the least of his worries. ("I can't hold back, there's no time. I'll just kill him and end it.") His stance slowly changed from defensive to offensive. "I've been trying to figure out a way to beat you without killing you, but there's no longer any time left to debate this in my conscience. My apologies, but you're about to die."

Gensuraku slowly held up his Soul Slayer. "_Dageki, Kyochiwa_." Then his blade was swallowed up in a white wind. When that wind faded he was no longer holding a sword, but a huge metal fan with a long metal handle attached to it.

"That's your Soul Slayer's unsealed form?" Ryushin knew that this kind of weapon most likely had an attack that had to do with wind, but for now he was rather hesitant to close the distance between Gensuraku and himself, like most clever Death Gods would in this situation. ("Though wind type Soul Slayers are normally deadly at long range, their abilities also vary greatly. If his weapon has a limited range to it, and I'm outside that range, then charging in would be suicide.") At this moment he wished with all of his heart that he could still perform Flash Step, but he knew that was impossible in his current body.

Gensuraku slowly position the fan so that it was facing away from him, the extended metal part aimed at the ground right behind his feet.

Ryushin charged, his entire body tightened up to dodge. ("It's a long range type, if his body stance is telling me anything. That means when he unleashes its attack I'll dodge to the side and keep moving. That weapon's current form must be difficult to wield easily, so I'll have the opening I need to finish this.")

Gensuraku snapped the fan out and up, and Ryushin realized that dodging was impossible, as he found himself suddenly fifty feet in the air and trapped in an insane spin that would have left anyone else dizzy. In his case he just needed a few moments to recover from the change of location, and then he was fine. All around him was a spinning tornado of captured dust particles, which cut off his few of how high up in the air he was and where he was anyway. ("This isn't good. Against this kind of Soul Slayer my abilities are nearly useless.") He couldn't use Demon Arts while trapped in this body, and that only left his Soul Slayer, which alone wasn't going to be able to do anything a foe with a ranged attack. ("What can I do?") Then the tornado disappeared and he realized he was upside-down and a few inches from the rooftop. He barely managed to brace himself before his shoulder slammed into the rooftop and he bounced along the concrete roughly before the overhang ever so gently stopped his movement.

Gensuraku slowly turned to face the fallen Ex-Captain and slid into the same preparation stance for swinging the fan.

Ryushin lifted up his head, and through the pain in his body saw this happening. ("Well damn it all, he's going to really kill me at this rate.") Slowly, he forced himself to his feet, despite the protests his Faux Body was giving him. "Human limitations are a horrible handicap indeed…"

Gensuraku snapped the fan up again and Ryushin disappeared within the giant tornado that it created.

--------------------------

_A Ryushin Enjuro that was much older than his current form looked up at the beautiful clouds in the sky and smiled. It was a beautiful day in Soul Society._

"_Good morning, Captain Enjuro!" A couple of non-descript (at least to his eyes) pair of Death Gods said, saluting him._

"_Good morning." Ryushin smiled and continued on his way towards the 10th Squad's office. ("It should be a nice day today, as long as it doesn't rain or anything.") He stopped walking and smiled, glancing behind him. "You're not very stealthy, Kisuke."_

"_That all depends on your definition of stealthy, actually." Urahara, no longer wearing his hat and sandals, but the robes of a Death God and the over-jacket of a Captain of Soul Societ, said from right in front of Ryushin, catching the other Captain by surprise. "What? You're that surprised?"_

"_N…no, of course not!" Ryushin readjusted himself immediately. "Anyway, is there something that I can help you with?"_

_Urahara chuckled. "Not particularly. I guess we just are passing each other on the way to our offices, huh?"_

_Ryushin smiled warmly. "I know you're lying, but I won't press you for the truth because I have things to do today and none of them are stand around and waste time with you." Waving casually, he continued walking towards his office._

----------------------------

("Back in those days, life was so much simpler…") Ryushin slowly forced himself to his feet, though his body was starting to weaken greatly after the fifth 'landing' onto the rooftop.

Gensuraku slid into his preparation position once again.

Ryushin could already tell that dodging was out of the question, and attacking was a waste for the same reason. ("This might really be the end for me.")

"From the look on your face, you're not acting so cocky now." Kemura said from right behind Gensuraku. "My servant is apparently more than enough for the likes of you, Ex-Captain."

"I suppose so." Ryushin frowned in displeasure. "It's been so long since I've had to fight this hard, that there's very little I can do besides stand around and get destroyed by you and your puppet."

Kemura found this rather surprising. "You normally don't say such pessimistic things. Could it be that your eternal optimism has finally started to wane after the decades you've been locked in that Faux Body?"

"Probably…but then again I'm talking like I am because as I am right now there's no way for me to win." Ryushin's eyes became calm and serious. "So therefore I'll have to take the risk…" He placed his hands on both sides of the flat of his blade, his position making him look like he was praying.

Kemura's eyes widened in surprise. "You cannot possibly…"

Ryushin closed his eyes. ("This is dangerous…building up the energy without knowing the method of releasing it might result in my demise. But…there's no choice in the matter. It's do or die.")

Kemura scoffed. "You're truly lost your mind, living in the human world so long. You would actually attempt Shikai in your current state? Your mind was cleared of all knowledge of how to perform your Soul Slayer's release when you were locked in that Faux Body, so to even build up the energy for it is a waste."

Ryushin's eyes opened, the grey irises glowing a deep silver color. "Dance upon the grave of the sun…"

Kemura narrowed his eyes in both distaste and surprise. ("I see. Over the decades he has managed to relearn the incantation to summon up his Soul Slayer's power. However…the name has been completely warded within his thoughts. He cannot actively oppose the seal, and that seal is making sure he can never remember the name of his Soul Slayer. Shikai cannot work for you, Ex-Captain.")

Ryushin's focus didn't waver. "Dance upon the cradle of the moon…" His only choice was clear now. Either he remembered the name of his Soul Slayer by the end of the incantation….or most likely lose his soul when his Faux Body tries to contain the building spiritual energy. ("Do or die. I will remember your name…I will!")

_To be continued…_

To Time Mage: That's still dangerous for you to do.

To Seeker of the Soul: Yup, it's called the Dimension Wound.

To G.O.T. Nick: Well put.

To Illiterate Guy: Ryushin is a better choice that Yoruichi, because she would have utterly destroyed Kemura. Ryushin's going to have to work to win.

To Darksoulkai: No idea.


	7. Grey Heart

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Bleach, cause if I did it wouldn't be so fun for me to write about it.

Heart of Wind

Chapter 7: Grey Heart

_Ryushin's focus didn't waver. "Dance upon the cradle of the moon…" His only choice was clear now. Either he remembered the name of his Soul Slayer by the end of the incantation….or most likely lose his soul when his Faux Body tries to contain the building spiritual energy. ("Do or die. I will remember your name…I will!")_

Kemura sighed. "You're forgetting something. Gensuraku." The masked Death God snapped the fan up and a huge tornado exploded to life around Ryushin. "We're not going to sit here and let you do that."

"Sing of the fall of Heaven…" The voice from within the tornado was unfazed.

"Stubborn old fool." Kemura drew his Soul Slayer from its sheath. "Prepare yourself, Ex-Captain."

-----------------------------

_Long ago, I once watched Kisuke summon his Soul Slayer's form…he said her name was Benihime. 'If this is the case', I thought, 'then just think of how cool my Soul Slayer will be when I find out its name.'_

_And so I trained hard every day to learn how to use Shikai, the first release. I trained for months and months, promising myself that I'd master it. After all, without Shikai there would be no way for me to reach a position of real power amongst the Gotei 13. And so I worked my ass off trying to make my Soul Slayer tell me its name. But no matter how hard I tried I could never convince it to tell me about its true power…_

_I started to wonder whether my Soul Slayer was just a 'shallow forging'. Whether or not it even had the capacity to have a name. I was possessed by a horrible hatred of the blade, where there had been hope and almost love before. It was a horrible time to be alive._

--------------------------------

"Sing of the rise of Hell…" The tornado shuddered and twisted before it died down, revealing Ryushin's body that was surrounded in a glowing barrier of silver light.

---------------------------------

_Then I realized it. A Soul Slayer is a Death God's soul in a focused form, which meant that for me to use my sword properly I'd have to learn about my soul._

_Shortly after, I met you…my angel and my devil. My twisted feelings toward you changed you, turning you from what may have been only a mediocre Soul Slayer into a weapon of untold power and strength. You became the first Soul Slayer in all of Soul Society that possessed both the power to heal and the power to destroy._

-----------------------------------

"…and cast off your coil!" Ryushin slammed the sword blade-first into the rooftop. "_Saezuru, Haiiru Tenshi_!" There was an explosion of silver sparks that came from the blade as the wooden handle disappeared, replaced by a hilt that resembled the spread wings of a bird.

Kemura gritted his teeth. ("Damn it…he did it.") "_Shogeki, Aoihekireki_!" His sword crackled with lightning as it changed shape. "Gensuraku, kill him!"

Ryushin slowly lifted one silver eye to look upon the two opponents he would be facing. "Kemura…don't underestimate what I still have." Then he stood, pulling his sword out of the rooftop. "Or have you forgotten so quickly…that the wings of the grey angel are both black and white?" Then he grabbed both wings of the hilt and pulled. There was a burst of light and darkness that stole sight of him, and when it cleared he was holding a pair of daggers with handle-guards that resembled wings. One had a pure white blade, and the other had a pure black blade. "_Odori, Haiiru Tenshi_!"

Kemura went charging in right at Ryushin, his Soul Slayer's blade literally glowing with lightning. ("I'll kill you before you get the chance…")

Ryushin turned slowly, almost too slow to be a human movement, and yet by the time his movement was done he was standing over Takai's body, on the other side of the rooftop. "Don't be quite so hasty, Kemura. After all, let me heal the boy first." Turning the blade of the white dagger to face downwards, he stabbed it right into Takai's back. "_Kisoku, Shirahane._" The hilt shimmered and flashed red, before it returned to white. He pulled it out of Takai's back and slowly stood up, his silver eyes glittering in the sunlight. "Damn…that took more spirit force that I thought. What did you do to him, Kemura-chin?"

"Again with the Kemura-chin…die!" Kemura leapt right at Ryushin, sword held above him, ready to call down the lightning. "I'll destroy you…you old…"

"Is that so?" Ryushin pointed the blade of the black dagger right at Kemura. "I think you're forgetting something very important about my Soul Slayer."

Kemura grimaced as he realized his mistake. ("Damn you…")

"You're the one who put yourself in the air, stupid boy." Ryushin threw the dagger with all of his might. "_Sakebi, Kurohane_!"

Gensuraku snapped his fan down and the black dagger was sent flying through the air by a powerful gust of wind.

"I'm smarter than I was before, Ex-Captain. You've grown too soft." Kemura slammed his sword into the ground at Ryushin's feet and then the entire rooftop was filled with crackling lightning. "It's over…"

"…for you." There was a loud clang noise and Kemura was suddenly pushed back on his heels by a powerful spirit force. "I told you before…" The smoke caused by the lightning slowly cleared to reveal Takai holding equal footing to Kemura, their blades pressed against each other. "You pissed me off, and that means I'll kill you."

Ryushin breathed a sigh of relief. "Damn, took you long enough."

"Shut up. You know, today has been full of surprises, but this is one of the most interesting. Who would have thought that you were an Ex-Captain, Enjeru. And here I thought you were just a snobby jackass on purpose." Takai readjusted his stance slightly while he spoke, not seeming quite so overwhelmed by the spirit force of his opponent.

"Hey, we all have our secrets, right?" Ryushin held up both of his daggers and placed them against each other. In a flash of light they returned to the winged sword form. "Okay…you deal with the mask…"

"Shut up." Takai's eyes locked right onto Kemura's. "Hey…so you're a Vice Captain?"

"What of it?" Kemura pressed in a little bit harder, slightly amused at how hard this weakling was working to protect himself.

"Just wondering how I strong I'll be considered once I lop off your head." Takai turned quickly, his sword breaking contact with Kemura's and the end of the weapon rocketing in towards the Vice Captain's face.

Kemura turned and blocked the attack roughly. "You can't catch me such a weakling attack. Now feel the lightning, fool."

Takai smiled slightly. "Oh? You don't even realize it?"

"What are you…" Kemura's eyes widened as he felt blood drip down his chest through his robes. ("That cannot be…he never struck me…")

"_Jigen Kizu…_." Takai turned again and brought the weapon shooting in a different direction towards Kemura's face, only to suddenly slam into a heavy metal sheet that came in between his weapon and its target. "Oh, you."

Gensuraku slapped Takai's sword out of the way and then struck him with the heavy fan's flat, sending him rolling across the rooftop crazily.

("Such potential…but so unfocused.") Ryushin rubbed the back of his head. "Well, sorry about the interruption. Shall we continue?" Then he charged forward, his Soul Slayer crashing into Kemura's. "After all, I thought you had a score to settle with me."

"You bastard…" Kemura snarled angrily. "This time I'll make sure you won't ever come back…"

"We'll see, my dear Ex-Vice Captain….we'll see." Ryushin smiled calmly and then they both were moving, preparing to clash again.

-------------------------------

Takai gasped in surprise and leapt to his feet, glaring at Gensuraku. "What the hell? Are you trying to kill me?"

The masked Death God snapped his fan up and a giant tornado started to build at his feet, and then it dissipated. "Burn and cry…"

"What are you talking about?" Takai slowly held up his Soul Slayer to point right at Gensuraku's face. "I'll chop your face off in one hit with my new attack." Then he disappeared as a giant tornado made of fire came to life around him.

------------------------------

Ryushin froze as he felt the sheer force of Gensuraku's attack. ("Damn it…they're that powerful?")

Kemura sighed. "I suppose Gensuraku is right. We cannot play around any more, there are things to do and all that. Good-bye, Ex-Captain." Then his blade was moving, quickly disarming Ryushin. "And with that, your life ends." The blade came shooting in to pierce right into Ryushin's eye…but it started to slow, and then stopped completely.

Ryushin blinked in surprise and glanced behind him to see that the tornado had stopped moving too. Everything around them was frozen in place. "It took you long enough, Urahara!"

"Don't talk like that, do you know how hard it is to establish this kind of space-time distortion?" The cane-holding ex-Death God seemed to almost appear out of nowhere. "After all, if we aren't careful we'll destroy the whole of existence."

"You're a horrible liar…you just wanted to build up the dramatic suspense." Ryushin smiled to himself. "When time returns to normal, you want me to make this big cool recovery and defeat my ex-Vice Captain, right?"

Urahara coyly turned away to look at the frozen fire tornado. "Perhaps. Now then, is Ito-san alright?"

"What in the hell is going on? Somebody let me down!" Takai screamed from inside the tornado, his confusion almost palpable. Then again, it was understandable for his frustration to be so huge, because while he was free in this moment in time, he still wasn't allowed to move from the spot he had been standing in at all.

Ryushin sighed. "Stop screwing with us and let's get this underway. Take the loud-mouth and the other Death God to the training chamber, their training is up to you."

Urahara smiled very slightly from behind his open hand-fan. "As you wish. And I assume you wish to go to the chamber you prepared?"

"Right. I have one week of time to unlock this seal as much as I can, so therefore I cannot waste time. Hurry up and let's get started." Ryushin knew that this was a risk, since the seal might backlash and destroy his soul, but it was that or die by Kemura's hand, and honestly he'd rather die by his own hand than lose to the hand of his spoiled Ex-Vice Captain.

-----------------------

"Good morning Takai Ito…I suggest you wake up."

Takai's eyes slowly opened…and then went bug-eyed as he realized there was a sword headed right for his face. "AHHHHHH!" His instincts took over and he rolled out of the way, drawing his Soul Slayer as soon as his roll ended. "What in the hell are you doing?"

Urahara calmly lifted the cane-sword that was his main weapon of choice. "I'm simply fulfilling a favor I owe a friend. I believe you have met him. Ryushin Enjeru."

"He wanted you to kill me?" Takai growled and slid into a fighting stance that his body seemed to understand perfectly well. "That's fine with me!"

"You misunderstand…" Urahara glanced around at the desolate and rocky wasteland that surrounded them. "Anyway…prepare yourself." Then he launched forward, his thin-bladed sword meeting Takai's and then pushing through it, the force sending Takai sailing through the air. "Pitiful…you can't even stand against my Soul Slayer while its sealed. Believe it or not, that attack had almost no spiritual force behind it. Oh well, let's begin. Hopefully by the end of the week you'll be much more up to par with the power that you could have."

The sound of a heavy boot crashing into the nearby rocks didn't surprise Urahara at all. "Oh? So we're having a little royal rumble?" Asura cracked his knuckles. "I really do look forward to this then…because I can just imagine how strong you must be. It's leaking out of you like a god-damn tidal wave."

Readjusting his hat slightly, Urahara smiled, yet somehow remained dead serious in his expression. "I see…you're that perceptive when it comes to spiritual energy…maybe you'll have the potential to survive this training as well."

"Training?" Asura snickered. "Yo, sandal hat loser, I don't think you get it…this ain't no training session for me…it's called a real fight." Then he charged in towards Urahara's back.

"I like your attitude, but at the same time I know that such a manner of thinking is useless in a true battle." Urahara was suddenly standing next to Asura, his cane-sword stuck into the ground where he had been standing before.

Asura could barely comprehend that…up until he was punched so hard that his brain shut off.

Urahara looked down at his fist, and then up at the path of destruction Asura's body had brought to the surrounding rock landscape. ("I'm glad Yoruichi taught me hand to hand combat techniques. Training that boy would be difficult because he doesn't seem to use a weapon at all. He just seems to rely on his monstrous endurance to win.") Then he was standing next to his sword again, the thin weapon already in place to block Takai's incoming attack. "As for you…I have great hopes for you…so don't disappoint me…" From under his hat, his eyes met Takai's and for a few seconds he was living in the past, with a young girl who had meant quite a bit to him… "…Takai Ito. _Okiro, Benihime_."

Takai barely had time to comprehend those words before he was swallowed up within an invisible wall of spiritual force that nearly knocked him unconscious right there…and then he was launched backwards as his body instinctively blocked a blow that probably would have killed him otherwise, but the sheer force of the blocked strike sent him flying away.

Urahara had expected as much. ("His body knows how to be top-class, but his mind can't accept that such a power truly exists. I have to break the barrier between memory and experience, that's the best way to make this work.") Then he glanced behind him. "So, tell me...what will you do?"

Homorue smiled slightly. "It's my job to make sure that all the problems in this area are removed…I refuse to allow Takai to take that responsibility from me without a fight." He held up his Soul Slayer. "Come."

Urahara felt slightly more hopeful about this group. ("They each have their own reasons to fight…and that will make them stronger. Within each of them rests a power that will make them stronger.") He realized that Takai and Asura were back, and that the three of them were now trying to surround him. "Three on one? I'd say that those odds are unfair…but since you don't have anyone else to help you'll have to make do with these few numbers…sorry, but the advantage is mine."

"Shut up and fight…" Takai barely cared about whether or not Asura and Homorue were here or not. "…because you've caught my interest. I want to know more about this power I have, and I want to know about its full strength. I want to remember this Soul Slayer's name…I want to return my power to what it once was.…"

"Don't get ahead of yourself…" Urahara had decided on his first target. "First, you'll have to defeat me."

"Defeat you?" Takai smiled slightly. "Last time, wasn't it just knocking off your stupid-looking hat?"

"I'm surprised you have such clear memories from her in your mind…yes, her challenge was to remove my hat." He tilted his hat up slightly. "If everything is according to the plan, you should be able to do that. If you can't, then I'll save you of the pain of dying in that burning tornado by killing you here. The same goes for the two of you behind me."

They all mentally agreed. They would become stronger, or die trying.

"Very well…let's begin!" Urahara launched himself towards Takai at an amazing speed.

_To be continued…_

To Darksoulkai: You gotta leave it at a cliffhanger sometimes.

To Nanashi Minamino: Sir, you and I are not in competition…I haven't acknowledged you as a rival yet. Therefore, if I ever did want to write a Devil May Cry fic (though I have no intention of doing so) then I will do so.

To Time Mage: The release command of Ryushin's Soul Slayer is the longest I know of, but there's a reason for that. His Soul Slayer is one of the few in existence that has multiple special abilities, because it has three different forms.

To Seeker of the Soul: He did with the remembering of the name.


	8. Jumpstart

Disclaimer: No I do not own Bleach.

Heart of Wind

Chapter 8: Jumpstart

Ryushin felt the air in his chamber being disturbed, and with great effort managed to pull his mind back to the outer world. "Urahara, what is it? Is time up already?"

Urahara slowly walked into the small, almost lightless room, his sandals clicking on the wooden floor. "Oh, not quite yet. I just decided to come and check in on you while I let those three have a break." He sounded as cheerful as ever.

Ryushin knew the truth behind those words though. "Is it really going that badly?"

Urahara's cheerful expression dissolved and his head tilted down to look at the ground quietly, one hand resting on top of his head. "In five days they've made almost no progress. Their physical skills haven't gotten much better. In two days the Time-Slip will break, and this isolated moment in time will be returned to the time stream. When that happens, I will be unable to…"

"I understand that. I have been training my spirit hard and am slowly wearing down the strength of the seal." Ryushin sighed and then chuckled tiredly. "Even though this faux body is that of a teenager, I suddenly feel so old…do you feel that way on occasion, Kisuke?"

Resting his back against one of the wooden walls of the isolation chamber, Urahara didn't reply.

"After all, you still have your full power, more or less." Ryushin's grey eyes looked down at his hand, and he watched it flex in slight anger. "I don't even care about the loss of power, but I care that I need to train to beat Kemura!" His fist clenched tight, the knuckles popping from the pressure. "He's my ex-Vice Captain…why can't I defeat him? Before, I probably had the power to do so, if I pushed myself…"

"He isn't your opponent, is he?" Urahara made it sound like a question, even though honestly he knew the truth. "Ito-san will be fighting him for the win, I know it."

"That's your personal wish, because of your relationship with that girl…" Ryushin sighed. "You're hopeless, Kisuke. You can act the relaxed super swordsman all you like, but I know the truth behind it. I know why Takai hasn't improved. The other two aren't my worry, but Takai has the power to crush Kemura, and if he is the one destined to do it, then he has to be ready to fight at full strength." He slowly stood up, his legs making loud cracking noises from suddenly being moved after staying still for five days. "So be it…"

Urahara still said nothing, his eyes hidden from sight by his striped hat.

Ryushin walked towards the door, his bokken in hand. "Do as you wish, Urahara. But I know the truth, and that is you can't bring yourself to do such horrible things to the boy, because her spirit is his. Well, then let me do it for you. I make no promises though, so if he dies…so be it." Then he stepped through the door and slid it shut.

As he sat in darkness, Urahara's mind lingered on Ryushin's words. ("Am I really that weak-willed? Am…am I failing her again?")

----------------------------

Takai slowly stood up and brushed some of the dust off of his robes, even though it honestly was a waste of effort. He was so covered in dust and dirt that he felt absolutely filthy. ("Jeez…fighting for five days straight...") Then he thought a little about that statement and grumbled. "Fighting…yeah right…it's him attacking, me trying to avoid dying."

He was barely surprised when he heard the sound of someone approaching him from behind rapidly. "Jeez, that was a short break…." He drew his Soul Slayer and got ready for what he knew was coming. ("And now I block, and his spiritual force sends me flying.") It was a pattern to him now.

Then his blade clashed against the opposing one, but instead of that overwhelming and nearly invincible spiritual pressure that he felt from Urahara, it was simply a strong push instead. Then he realized that the blade his was pressed against was much smaller than Urahara's weapon.

Ryushin scoffed and kicked Takai right in the stomach, blasting the air from him and sending him rolling backwards. "Too slow, Takai!" He was right on the rolling boy's heels, and without hesitating he slashed a deep cut in Takai's back.

Takai's mind flashed with signals of excruciating pain, and suddenly his body was moving on its own, stopping his roll and bringing him to his feet just in time to block another sword swing from a weapon that was now stained with his blood. "Ryushin…what the hell…"

"You're too soft, Takai. This training was far too easy." The much shorter and smaller gray-haired boy turned on one heel and slapped Takai's sword away. But just as quickly that sword came back into a defensive position. "Even now, it's not you I'm fighting. It's just your body, and the reflexes she trained that are protecting you. If it wasn't for those things, you'd have died by now." Taking a couple steps back, he frowned in utter distaste. "Far too easy."

"Easy?" Takai stomped his foot a couple of times. "What are you talking about? Do you know how hard it was for me to even stay on my feet against that guy?"

"That's the problem…" Ryushin closed his eyes and sighed in irritation. "I should have realized beforehand that his connection to you would make this training useless."

"What connection?" Takai was truly angry now. He didn't like Ryushin when he thought the guy was just a high and mighty jerk, but now that he understood why the guy acted that way it made him like Ryushin even less. "Don't start throwing weird little hints around if you aren't going to explain them!"

"You don't get it do you, Wind Princess?" Ryushin smiled slightly as he saw Takai's face flinch slightly, though by the look on the boy's face he didn't realize it. "You understand, deep down inside, what all of these memories you have are in reality. And you also understand why you are so powerful, considering you apparently have the fighting skills of a little child!" He launched in, and when Takai's arms began to move to block, he stopped in mid-charge and hopped back a couple of feet. "Even now her spirit is keeping you alive, though whether it is because she cares about you or for self-preservation, I don't know."

"Whose spirit?" Takai's arms were shaking now, and he wasn't sure why. "Who are you talking about?"

"No." Ryushin placed a hand on each side of his sword. "The time for talking is over! Takai Ito, prepare yourself! Dance upon the grave of the sun, dance upon the cradle of the moon, sing of the fall of heaven, sing of the rise of hell…and cast off your coil! _Saezuru, Haiiru Tenshi!_" There was a loud explosion and a spray of silver sparks as the small blade transformed into a full-fledged sword with a cross-guard that resembled the spread wings of a bird and a blade with a pure gray color to its blade.

Takai barely had time to react before that same grey blade slashed across his chest. As he watched his own blood spray out, his mind screamed at him and suddenly he was moving, sword clashing with Ryushin's weapon. For about five seconds they were simply there, their only intent to slash the other down with their weapon. And then when that moment passed Takai was sent sliding backwards, while Ryushin didn't budge an inch. "See that, Takai? For those five seconds you were fighting at your optimum level, but already that moment has passed. Can you hope to beat Kemura in those five seconds, Ito?" Then he realized he was about to get hit, and did a casual back-flip to avoid a roundhouse kick coming in at his side.

Asura growled and glared at the Ex-Captain. "Hey, ya bastard! If you've got beef with Takai, you got beef with me too."

Ryushin glanced behind him, and noticed that Homorue was sitting on a nearby rock. ("Three on one? Even in my current state, they'll most likely win. No…I don't have time to train you two, my target is Takai!") "Get out of my way!"

"Not a chance in the seven hells." Asura cracked his knuckles and sneered crazily. "Come on, pretty boy. Let me bust your Soul Slayer and your face."

"I'm not joking around." Ryushin let his spiritual pressure leak out, and was surprised when they barely budged.

"Is that it?" Homorue smirked. "Sorry, Enjeru-san, but if that's the extent of your power then intimidation won't do anything to us."

Ryushin was already re-evaluating his opinions of these two…until he realized that Takai was shaking. ("Urahara really is letting all of this get to him…he didn't even realize that the other two were improving so steadily.") "I see now. The only one who hasn't made any progress at all is you, Takai. Just you."

Takai's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Ryushin spat onto the stone. "These two have gotten much stronger, but your level of power is still the same. It was impressive before the training began, but now you're the weakest guy here."

Takai's eyes flared up with anger and he seemed to blur across the distance between himself and Ryushin, his Soul Slayer glittering in the false sunlight of the underground cavern they were fighting in.

Ryushin snapped up his blade and blocked the attack, barely moving at all despite the anger in the strike. "Don't you get it?" He elbowed the boy right in the ribs, and then slashed his sword down across Takai's chest again, getting that same spray of blood as he slashed another near fatal blow on the boy. "At this rate you'll die, Takai. In fact, you're probably already dead now."

Asura stepped past Takai quietly. "Sorry slacker, but you aren't allowed to die here. Leave this snot-nosed little wimp to me."

Ryushin sighed. "It can't be helped, can it?" His eyes met Asura's, both of those normally grey orbs glowing silver. "Asura-kun, I'm about to cut you down like a dog. Sorry in advance."

Asura snickered. "Let me show you something I was working on while fighting the Sandal Hat Loser." He punched the ground as hard as he could. "Rock Destruction!" Then the ground around him exploded, spraying large chunks of rock everywhere at once.

Ryushin hopped back a couple of paces, out of the range of the rocks. "Do you expect to catch me off-guard with that kind of diversionary tactic?"

"Yup," Asura said from right behind Ryushin, and then he drop-kicked the boy in the shoulder, satisfied when he heard a nice crack noise. "Dislocation makes it difficult to wield a sword, huh?" Then he instantly switched from a drop-kick to a knee in the face, using the same leg to both disable and knock down Ryushin.

Homorue whistled. "Nice hit."

"That wasn't nice, it was a warning shot." Asura cracked his neck and waited for Ryushin to stand up. "Hurry and climb to your feet so that I can beat the living crap out of you."

Ryushin stumbled to his feet. "Beat the living crap out of me, you say?" He chuckled calmly and cracked his dislocated arm back into place, not making a single sound. "You're mistaken, Asura-kun." Picking up his Soul Slayer, he turned to face his new opponent. "I'm going to cut you down, just like I said."

"Nice…come and prove it!" Asura went charging in, but right before he could reach Ryushin he found himself facing Urahara. "Where did you come from?"

Urahara turned on one heel and punched Asura in the face, using the force of his body's turn to increase the strength of the blow. There was a sound like a gunshot, and then Asura was stumbling backwards. "I'm sorry Asura-kun, but please take your fighting elsewhere." He turned to face Takai's standing form. "I have decided…that for her sake…" Holding up his cane, he pulled his sword free from the hidden sheath and dropped it to the side. "_Okiro, Benihime_." A crackling noise came from the thin blade as it grew and changed into its unlocked form.

Homorue grimaced. "Hey, you're making a mistake Urahara-san. Don't you understand that Takai is injured? He's…" Then he froze as a powerful wave of spiritual pressure fell down on him, nearly sending him to his knees just from that. ("What is this power? Where is it coming from?")

Takai chuckled coldly. "Hey…old man." He turned to face Urahara, eyes glittering emerald green. "I've been waiting for a chance to meet you again."

Urahara was only mildly surprised by this sudden turn of events. "It's nice to see you again, Wind Princess." He tipped his hat to Takai.

"Don't give me that crap…" Takai snapped up his Soul Slayer, those emerald eyes suddenly murderous as they stared down upon the man who had ruined his life. "Because of you, he died. Because you held back, he died…"

Homorue blinked a few times as he struggled to recover his composure. "What exactly is going on here?"

Ryushin bit his lower lip and then glanced at Asura. "Come along, dog!" Turning, he ran away as fast as he could. ("I knew she'd come out if I injured Takai's body enough, but I didn't expect her to be like this. It's dangerous for anyone but Urahara to be near Takai for now.")

Asura snickered and chased right after him. "Again with the dog comment, I'm going to stomp on your head once for every time you've called me that!"

Homorue didn't move though. Even though this intense spiritual pressure was painful, something about this encounter intrigued him. Maybe it was the fact that he would finally figure out why Takai was so dangerous, or maybe it was because he wanted to see if his training had paid off. ("Either way, I will not miss this.")

Urahara sighed and tilted his hat up a little bit. "Are you actually blaming me for what happened? I wasn't even there."

"That's not why I'm mad! I'm mad because your training was too soft! Because of you I wasn't strong enough to save him!" Takai threw his Soul Slayer up into the air. "_Gyou, Arashi Karyuudo_!" The weapon dissolved into nothingness. "Prepare yourself, old man. I intend to kill you."

Urahara sighed in displeasure. "This is not how I intended this training to go at all. Come now, dear, do you really think it's wise to go all out against me?"

"Not only will I go all out, but I'll go beyond that to make sure you wind up in your grave!" Takai snapped one arm up and a pulled something out of thin air. It was a long chain of connected blade segments, each one about the length of a person's arm. "I will hunt you until the ends of the earth!" Then he grabbed one end of the chain and cracked it like a whip, the entire bladed chain swinging widely towards Urahara.

Urahara leapt upwards to avoid the attack. ("I have to be extra careful against this type of opponent. Her _Jigen Kizu_ has the power to cut as long as I'm in line with the blades, and unlike Ito-kun she has the ability to fire that technique off as many times as necessary.") This would not be an easy fight, but it apparently was going to have to be a necessary one. "Very well…" He touched down on the ground. "I will fight you."

"Good, because I wasn't giving you the option to decline!" Takai launched into the air and stopped about twenty feet up, floating in the air with the blade-chain around him like a snake when it wraps around a person's body. "_Jigen Kizu Arashi_!" Then he grabbed one end of the chain and pulled, sending the entire length into a wild dance. And from the segments of blades came incredibly quick crescents of light that expanded as they rocketed towards the ground.

("_Jigen Kizu Arashi_…It's a dangerous attack that allows the user to send a spray of Dimension Wounds down onto the ground.") Urahara hopped back a couple of times and then flash-stepped out of the way of one of the crescents as it burned into the earth. ("This is very dangerous…")

"Are you running?" Takai snapped the blade-chain into that wild dance again. "Don't play around too much, old man! You might just die!" Then another storm of glowing crescents came raining down around Urahara. This time though, he didn't move.

"Is this the best you can do, Kyaru?" Turning, he snapped his Soul Slayer up and a blast of energy launched from it, slamming into the nearest crescent and destroying. "You're the one who needs to stop running. If you continue to blame me, then what good are you? How will you avenge his death at this rate?"

Takai slowly lowered onto the ground. "I will not listen to this…no…not if it's you!" His eyes narrowed as he looked at the chain that was wrapped around him. "So be it. Against you I cannot hold back at all." Then he disappeared within an explosion of visible spiritual pressure that exploded to life around him. "Prepare yourself, old man."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Urahara knew what she was gathering energy for. ("So early in a fight, and yet she's preparing to summon her _Bankai_ already.") He knew the real risk behind this though. With the seals preventing her soul from destroying Takai's soul in place, trying to use _Bankai_ would result in complete and utter spiritual annihilation for both of them. "Don't you understand what the repercussions of your actions will be?"

"I don't care!" Takai sneered angrily. "I'll bring you to hell with me, old man. _Ban_…"

_To be continued…_

To Nanashi Minamino: What can I say? Sometimes after a thing has been explained it still is confusing.

To G.O.T. Nick: They can't muster anything against Urahara. The guy's a freaking Ex-Captain. However, the Wind Princess is at nearly the same level as him, hence why this is whole situation is a bad thing.

To Time Mage: He didn't freeze time itself, that's a toughie for anyone or anything to do. No, he just manipulated the time around our guys, and pulled them out of the timestream.

To Darksoulkai: Those were just the vocal commands for the Soul Slayer. Ryushin's Soul Slayer, Grey Angel, has a lot of them.

To Seeker of the Soul: See above at Time Mage's reply.


	9. Internal Battle

Disclaimer: No I do not own Bleach.

Heart of Wind

Chapter 9: Internal Battle; Call the name of the Hunter

_Takai slowly lowered onto the ground. "I will not listen to this…no…not if it's you!" His eyes narrowed as he looked at the chain that was wrapped around him. "So be it. Against you I cannot hold back at all." Then he disappeared within an explosion of visible spiritual pressure that exploded to life around him. "Prepare yourself, old man."_

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you." Urahara knew what she was gathering energy for. ("So early in a fight, and yet she's preparing to summon her Bankai already.") He knew the real risk behind this though. With the seals preventing her soul from destroying Takai's soul in place, trying to use Bankai would result in complete and utter spiritual annihilation for both of them. "Don't you understand what the repercussions of your actions will be?"_

"_I don't care!" Takai sneered angrily. "I'll bring you to hell with me, old man. Ban…"_

Urahara prepared himself to move at a moment's notice. He knew how dangerous Kyaru's _Bankai_ really was. It was the perfect ability for someone with her unique kind of maneuverability, and even he wasn't fast enough to escape it if she somehow activated it.

Takai stood rooted to the spot, the raging waves of spiritual pressure around him both dropping and then shooting up at once. "Knock it off…" Takai grabbed the blade-chain and squeezed the flat sides of it as hard as he could. "I won't let you kill me in your mad bid for revenge against this guy!"

"Shut up! Don't you understand that because of him I lost the man I cared about?" Takai seemed to be yelling at himself.

"I understand just fine, but I don't give a damn! If you don't give me back my body…" Takai jerked his arm up to his neck, the blade of the Storm Hunter pressed against his throat. "Then you'll never get a chance at revenge. Leave him to me. If I lose, then he's all yours." He stood silently, feeling that heavy spiritual force from before slowly fade away.

_("Very well. I will step down for now. But understand that you will not use my Soul Slayer as a way to cheat. Use your own power.")_ Then the blade-chain condensed back into sword form, as Takai found himself alone in his mind. "Sorry…about that."

Urahara inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. ("That was far too close.") Then his eyes widened as he was forced onto the defensive by a sword swing he had no choice but to block. ("His speed has increased…")

Takai pushed forward with all of his will. "I intend to end this right now, so fight me at full strength!"

Urahara immediately recovered, and Takai found himself on the defensive as that horrible spiritual pressure from before nearly threw him away again. "My full power? I wish to train you, not kill you." Then he smacked Takai's Soul Slayer out of the way and elbowed the boy in the ribs. "However, if you really want me to turn up the difficulty…"

Takai was already out of breath from the blow to the ribs, so the follow-up sword thrust at his head was nearly unavoidable, except that he luckily managed to bring his sword up to catch the edge of Benihime before it could chop into him. ("Crap…why did I have to try and act cool?") Then he realized Urahara was no longer in front of him. ("Where did he go?")

"Above you, Ito-san!" Urahara felt that had been warning enough, and then from his aerial position he unleashed another crescent of spirit force from his Soul Slayer, which slashed down towards Takai…and crashed down right on top of him. "…oh come now, I gave you fair warning too…"

---------------------

_Takai threw up his arms to protect himself as he felt a blazing warmth come over him, and then it stopped. When his eyes opened he found himself alone in the rocky training ground Urahara had been using. ("Where am I? Where is he?")_

_A loud, almost head-splitting sigh of air blew past him. "So, whether it be by accident or not, you have come."_

_Takai turned around and immediately froze at what he was staring at. It was a giant white snake as long and as big as a subway train. "W…w…w…"_

_The snake snapped its tongue out, the slick appendage coming dangerously close to Takai's face. "I suggest you get over your surprise quickly, because otherwise we're going to have some problems with you somehow surviving against your opponent."_

_Takai shivered at the whispering tone to the creature's voice. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Don't you remember the last thing that happened to you before you suddenly wound up here?" The snake's giant body writhed slightly, the entire motion like some kind of wave. "Kisuke Urahara will bury you if you do not fight him seriously, foolish child."_

"_Who are you calling a foolish child?" Takai's hand snapped down to grab his Soul Slayer, but it wrapped around nothing but air. "Wha…" Looking down at his sheath, he realized his sword was gone. "Where did it go?"_

"_Are you that dense? I thought you shared memories with her, at least to an extent." The snake hissed in displeasure, as if it hated the very act of speaking to him._

_Takai's eyes went wide as memories flashed through his brain. "You're…you were the one who took control of my body when that Hollow attacked me."_

_The snake hissed in agitation and its tail snapped down, shattering a large boulder-like stone right next to Takai. "You're missing the bigger picture, fool!"_

_Takai frowned, as if he was suddenly having very unpleasant memories in his mind. And then that frown faded and he snickered confidently, as if no longer afraid of the creature that could most likely swallow him whole. "Who's the fool? I hope you aren't speaking about me, because I know a lot more than you do. Or have we so quickly forgotten how I tricked you the first time we met?"_

_The giant creature looked momentarily taken aback, and then lunged right at Takai, jaws snapped wide open. Then with a loud thunderclap of air pressure, it brought those jaws to a earth-shaking close right in front of Takai's face. The force from this was so great that the nearby ground shook like it was in the middle of an earthquake._

_Takai barely flinched. "I won't back down on this one. If you brought me here, that means you're ready to show me how to unseal you, am I right or what, Storm Hunter?"_

_The snake hissed in irritation and withdrew its head. "You are a pest, even when it isn't the original you. However, I cannot be called by that name by you." Its coils writhed slowly. "I am not Storm Hunter…at least, not to you."_

_Takai smiled. "Then? Who are you?"_

"_My name is…"_

------------------------

Urahara's eyes snapped wide open as he felt it…a surge of spiritual pressure far beyond what he had expected. ("Did she come out again?") Then he realized that something was coming out of the crater his attack had caused…

-------------------------

Asura wiped away some of the blood from the cuts on his face and snickered calmly. "So you're not just talk after all."

Ryushin rubbed at the bruises on his face and frowned. "The same goes to you. However…" He gripped the wings of his sword's hilt. "I will not hold back!"

Right before he could unleash his Soul Slayer though, there was a loud explosion that came from the location Urahara and Takai had been fighting.

Both of them immediately stopped their fight. If there was anything more important than their fight, it was that one.

---------------------------

Homorue couldn't move…he couldn't believe it if he hadn't have seen it with his own eyes.

"I'm amazed….to think that kind of power existed…." Urahara spoke calmly, his original surprise gone. "And to think you figured it out so quickly…" He pushed his hat down a little bit onto his head. "Ito-san, you're truly a monster."

Takai slowly sheathed his Soul Slayer, its body still that of its sealed form. "I'd thank you for the compliment, but I have a feeling you're not too happy with the result."

"Not at all." Urahara cheerfully snapped open his little hand fan, which he seemed to produce from nowhere. "I'm very happy with this result. Congratulations…if your attack had continued, it would have cut me down where I stood."

Takai closed his eyes and turned to walk away. "I have two days, correct?"

"That's correct."

"Then I won't waste time. Come on Urahara-san, I'm not done with you yet." Takai walked away with a purpose in his step that hadn't been there before. He knew he could win now. ("Against Kemura, I can win!")

"Who would I be to refuse such an offer?" Urahara started to follow, but slowed for a moment and spoke off to his side. "This boy, Ryushin…he's got the potential…"

"You didn't use your Bloodmist Shield, did you?" Ryushin's wounds no longer were a problem. Honestly, nothing short of a fatal wound would truly hurt him. "Why? I thought you were planning on going all out against him."

"I meant in the training. Believe me, Ryushin…that boy has the potential to defeat Kemura now. His skill is just waiting to be refined, like her's was." Urahara clicked his fan shut and walked after Takai.

Ryushin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Jeez…he's not taking this seriously at all…" Then he turned and ducked under Asura's kick, which otherwise would have connected with the side of his head. "And you're not taking me seriously either."

Asura sneered. "You ain't worth being taken seriously!" And so their battle continued.

Homorue had disappeared from his seat. He had his own preparations to do.

-------------------------------

_Ryushin froze as he felt the sheer force of Gensuraku's attack. ("Damn it…they're that powerful?")_

_Kemura sighed. "I suppose Gensuraku is right. We cannot play around any more, there are things to do and all that. Good-bye, Ex-Captain." Then his blade was moving, quickly disarming Ryushin. "And with that, your life ends."_

Ryushin turned on one heel and flash-stepped across the roof, his sword back in his hand. "It was impressive…for about two seconds. However…you are not my opponent."

Kemura turned to face his Ex-Captain. ("What was that? Where did that increase in speed come from?") "What are you talking about?"

Ryushin closed his eyes and rubbed his index finger under his nose. "I never promised to kill you. However, Takai-san did."

---------------------------------

_The masked Death God snapped his fan up and a giant tornado started to build at his feet, and then it dissipated. "Burn and cry…"_

"_What are you talking about?" Takai slowly held up his Soul Slayer to point right at Gensuraku's face. "I'll chop your face off in one hit with my new attack." Then he disappeared as a giant tornado made of fire came to life around him._

Gensuraku directed the tornado to close in around the boy…

A single line of light went through the tornado's center, and then it split in half. And from the center of the two halves of flame, Takai slowly dropped to the ground. Gensuraku didn't show surprise. He simply changed tactics and ran towards the boy with the fan back to create another destructive tornado of wind. "Your techniques are dull…" The moment Takai's feet touched the ground his blade flashed and Gensuraku's Soul Slayer exploded into dozens of little bits of sliced metal. "…your skill is lacking…" Gensuraku's chest exploded into a spray of blood as three huge slash wounds appeared across it, going from his left shoulder to his right hip. "…and you're dead." The masked Death God collapsed, his head having been removed by the fourth of those attacks.

----------------------

Kemura stared in confusion at Takai, who was slowly approaching him. ("What…is this? How can his power have increased that much?") Turning to face Takai, he snarled angrily. "Old fool, I'll show you that this whelp is 1000 years too early to take me on. He can't even control his Soul Slayer's most basic abilities…"

Ryushin smiled slightly. "Good luck, but I suggest you bring out the other Death Puppets that you have in hiding. If you don't, then I'll have no choice but to vent my frustration on you."

Kemura stiffened in surprise. "How did you know their name?"

"I know a lot of things, but that isn't important right now." Ryushin rested the flat of his Soul Slayer on his shoulder. "Bring them out, or else you'll have to contend with the four of us."

"Four?" Kemura heard the shifting of feet and turned to see Asura and Homorue stand up slowly. "Weaklings like those two aren't even worth a fraction of my power…observe." He let three-fourths of his spiritual power leap out, creating a powerful and forceful pressure around the rooftop.

Homorue fully stood up and opened his eyes. "Is that it?"

Asura's eyes opened, reflecting that wild fire in his spirit. "If that's really all you have…then you had better take us seriously."

Kemura slowly relaxed, his surprise gone. "I see. Very well…come out now, Kuroko, Myteriutsa, Myteriutso." Three forms seemed to materialize around him, each one wearing Death God robes and Hollow masks. One of them was huge, and the other two looked exactly the same.

"A pair of twins and a big bastard?" Asura cracked his knuckles. "Big man is mine, you and the little bitch can choose your opponent from the unimaginative duo." Then he started to approach the giant Kuroko. "Let's take this down to the football field. I want to see just how tough you really are." Both he and the masked Death God flashed out of sight.

Homorue met eyes with Ryushin, and then they both flashed out of sight, along with the masked Death God twins.

Takai smiled confidently. "Alone at last. And now…the real battle begins! Let's do it, Kemura Ushudan."

"You're quite confident…considering that you have no idea what my true power is or what my Soul Slayer can truly do." Kemura sneered. "Come, weakling."

Takai snapped his Soul Slayer up, the blade glittering with blue light. "_Jigen Kizu_!" Then he slammed his sword downwards, a crescent of shimmering light tearing through the ground towards Kemura quickly.

Kemura's sneer didn't relent. ("Just as fast as before…foolish boy. He should have learned his lesson last time.") He could tell by Takai's stance that he had put his full swinging power into that attack. And that meant his back was open, just like last time.

Flash-stepping right behind Takai, he pushed the blade of his Soul Slayer in towards the small of Takai's back. ("You cannot protect yourself, just like before. Be smitten by my might, weakling!")

Takai glanced behind him, his eyes meeting with Kemura's. "What are doing? Are you trying to kill me with that kind of speed?"

Kemura immediately realized his mistake, and his mental restraints on his spiritual power dropped just in time to give him the speed to reposition his blade to stop a downward swing that would have chopped him in half.

Takai held his blade pressed against Kemura, not letting up on the pressure in the slightest. His face came inches from Kemura's, and their eyes met…relaxed ice against angry fire. "I'll tell you this only once, Kemura Ushudan. If you take me lightly again…I won't hesitate to chop your head off just like I did to your henchman."

_To be continued…_

To G.O.T. Nick: Naw, you won't get to see that Bankai for a while, most likely, if ever.

To Nananshi Minamino: If you're going to call them weak, at least spell their names right. And they are needed. Both of them are plenty strong as well.

To Darksoulkai: I can't spit these chapters out at a daily basis, but you never know I suppose.

To Time Mage: Fighting Asura with a Soul Slayer wouldn't teach him jack, except maybe how to avoid getting yourself cut into nice little party-treat sized bits. But Asura's good enough to know not to let that happen. As for Kyaru, wrong wrong wrong. All will be revealed about her in later installments. For right now it's time to watch post-training Takai, Ryushin, Homorue and Asura fight it out with Kemura and his Death Puppets.

To Seeker of the Soul: Feel sorry for 'me'? Interesting position to take on the subject.


	10. Stone and Bee

Disclaimer: No I do not own Bleach.

Heart of Wind

Chapter 10: Stone and Bee

Asura stretched his legs out and smirked at the giant of a Death God that stood at the other end of the school's expansive football field. "It's a good thing nobody is using this place, huh?" When he received no response, he wasn't surprised very much. "Yeah, Sandal Hat Loser said you guys would be pretty quiet, considering you're puppets and all. Oh well, I don't need conversation to make the fighting fun. Just be sure to keep me entertained, alright?"

Kuroku stomped his feet into the grass, indenting the dirt slightly. Then he slowly drew his Soul Slayer from its shoulder sheath, the weapon absolutely massive.

Asura smirked and charged right at him. "Let's…"

"_Yurasu, Ishifukyuu_!" Kuroku drove his giant sword into the dirt and roared at the top of his lungs. All around him the ground shook, and then that shaking extended outwards like a ripple in a pond, until the very foundation of the football stands were shuddering.

Asura had stopped charging, and had a single gloved-hand on his hip. "What are you doin? Geez, don't get all…" His sentence was cut short as a huge pair of stone jaws exploded out of the ground and came crashing closed on both sides of him, making it appear as if he had been swallowed by the earth.

Kuroku slowly stood up and pulled his Soul Slayer out of the ground. Turning, he started to walk towards where Kemura was.

"Lousy sneak-attacking son of a…" A roar came from the mound of earth that had swallowed Asura. "That was a cheap shot!" The stone jaws shattered into little fragments and he came charging out like a freight train, running straight at Kuroku without looking like he was going to stop.

The giant Death God drew his Soul Slayer again and stabbed it into the earth. "_Yurasu, Ishifukyuu_!" Once more the earth shook.

Asura was just a few inches from the Kuroku when a giant wall of granite leapt up between them. Kuroku felt the wall shudder as Asura crashed right into it. He focused his energy into the earth once more, preparing to use his Shikai to end this quickly so he could return to master Kemura.

"That's it." Asura punched the wall as hard as he could. "Rock Destruction!" Then the wall exploded, sending Kuroku flying as he was pelted by shards of granite. "You won't run anymore from me!" He launched in and punched the giant right in the gut as hard as he could.

Kuroku gasped, and then roared, driving the blade of his sword down towards Asura's open shoulder. Asura countered by slamming his forehead into Kuroku's masked face as he could, knocking the giant off balance.

There was a moment of recovery between both of them, and then they were at it again. It was a slow battle, with each hit having enough power behind it to break steel. Finally they broke away when Asura stepped backwards to prevent himself from getting elbowed in the back of the head. "Now I'm sure of it…"

Kuroku hefted his enormous Soul Slayer up, the blade coming inches from Asura's nose.

"…you're not a puppet." Taking another step back, the punk brushed back his spiked hair and frowned in displeasure. "From what Sandal Hat Loser told me, a Death Puppet doesn't have any will of its own, and it'll fight like a zombie. It's different with you. When I connected hits on you, your body instinctively tried to get out of the way. You've got a will to live, which means that you're one of those willing bastards, huh?"

Kuroku chuckled from underneath his mask, stabbing his Soul Slayer into the ground and using its hilt as a prop for his elbow. "Not bad, apparently you have been informed about us."

"Not a whole lot, beyond the fact that you guys are lousy cowards." Asura readjusted his earrings, the silver trinkets clinking slightly as his hands moved them. "And I didn't like what I heard at all. If there's one thing I can't stand, its some coward pretending to be a zombie so that I might go easy on ya."

"Is that what you think?" The giant Death God pulled his weapon up out of the dirt. "You are quite wrong, boy. I am no coward…I will show you right now." He slid into an attack stance. "I'll cut you down where you stand."

Asura lifted his hands, assuming a martial arts stance. "Please try, I'd love to beat the crap out of ya." His eyes widened as something latched onto his ankle. "What?" Snapping his head down, he saw that some rock had formed around his right leg, encasing it in stone.

"You're too slow, boy!" Kuroku launched in and threw one heavy swing with his weapon down at Asura's head.

Asura gritted his teeth and managed to use his hand to slap the weapon away just enough that it didn't hit him. Unfortunately his body's reaction to such attacks was a roundhouse kick with the right leg, but with his current predicament that was impossible. ("Most of my counters are with my legs…but without my right leg all I can do is use my hands, unless I can take him down with my left leg in one hit.") And then he had to put his full focus into deflecting that stabbing sword once more.

"What's the matter boy, can't you defend yourself with such a minor handicap?" Letting out a bellowing laugh, the Death Soldier pressed on his attack, each swing getting just a little closer to Asura's body. "You can't repel my attacks forever, boy! And the moment my blade connects you'll be dead! If you have any last words, say them now!"

Asura narrowed his eyes as he slapped the blade away again. "One thing, and one thing only…"

Kuroku sneered underneath his mask and hurled the handful of dust he had been holding right into Asura's eyes, while at the same time bringing that blade crashing in towards the now defenseless boy's shoulder. ("He fell for it!") The blade struck Asura's shoulder with enough force to crack and shatter the rock prison that held his foot. "You've been easily defeated, fool."

Asura slowly lifted up his head, revealing he had closed his eyes right before the dust had hit them. "What are ya talking about?" He glanced over at the heavy-bladed Soul Slayer, which had sunk an inch into his leather jacket. "You didn't even cut my jacket."

Kuroku took a few steps back, taking his blade with him. Sure enough, Asura's jacket wasn't even scratched. "That…that can't be possible!"

Asura brushed some dust off of his shoulder and cracked his knuckles. "I'll tell ya exactly what I intend to do…I intend to break your face." A second later he was standing on the other side of the giant Death Soldier's body, bits of white bone from the shattered Hollow mask on his knuckles. "And I gave fair warning too…oh well." Without even looking back he continued towards the rooftop. He had to make sure that Takai was going to be alright.

Meanwhile, Kuroku stared at the blood pooling at his feet. ("What was that? Was it a punch?") Then he collapsed face-first to the ground, his body badly broken.

-----------------------------

Ryushin lifted his eyes up and glanced at the two exact duplicate Death Gods. "Homorue-san, I assume you understand they aren't twins, right?"

"Huh?" The blond-haired Death God glanced at the much smaller Ex-Captain with a bit of confusion in his eyes. "Wait…if they aren't twins, then what are they supposed to be?"

Ryushin slid into a defensive sword-fighting stance. "I would bring your eyes forward, if I were you."

Homorue looked at the two 'twins' and realized they were both charging in towards their opponents in perfect harmony. Each and every step landed at the exact same time as the other's, and it made for a rather eerie sight. Then Homorue remembered his self-training, and he relaxed enough to slip into a defensive fighting stance himself. ("This is it…this is the moment I was waiting for. With my training, will I be strong enough to defeat opponents of this caliber?")

Ryushin's eyes narrowed as he watched their approach. ("Something is very wrong here.") He knew instinctively that the chance these Death Puppets were exact twins with perfect rhythm was very low. It was more likely an illusion, but Kemura didn't seem the kind of person to play along with a servant's game. ("No, I'm sure they're both real, but one of them isn't what he appears to be.") Turning on one heel, he prepared to block.

Both of the twins suddenly sped up, and shot past both sides of his, changing sides in mid-move so that they proceeded in an X shape. When they both finished, Ryushin dropped to one knee as blood exploded from a pair of very deep slash wounds on his arms.

("W…What was that?") Ryushin didn't fully understand exactly what they had done. One moment they had been moving to attack, and he had been ready to easily counter them, and then the next moment they were moving at a speed that was beyond flash step. ("Could they really be that fast?") As he looked at the torn slashes along his arms that went from elbow to wrist, he calmed down. ("No, it isn't beyond flash step…or else that attack would have killed me. They somehow reached an incredible speed, but it is a speed that leaves them unable to stop themselves properly for a strike.") Storing that information in the back of his mind, he slowly forced himself to stand up.

Homorue felt sweat building on his forehead. That speed he had just seen was way beyond anything that should have been possible. ("I can't falter…I can't falter or else Ryushin-san will die.") Yelling out a battle cry, he charged in towards one of the two with his sword held above his head.

Both of the twins slowly turned their masked heads to watch the approaching Death God, and then in unison they charged right at him, again in perfect rhythm.

Homorue slid to a stop and ran to the right, hoping he could throw off their disturbingly perfect harmony in motion. But no matter how fast he ran it seemed like they were somehow able to constantly adjust to his position. ("I cannot falter here…I will not let Captain Unohana down!") Spinning, he snapped his sword up to aim into the air. "Come!"

Both of the Death Puppets silently came towards him, their swords back to slash right through his body as soon as he came in range. And then they seemed to blur right before they reached him, fading away like mist in the wind.

Homorue dropped to one knee and gritted his teeth in complete and utter agony as two very deep slash wounds exploded to life on his chest, sending a huge spray of blood all over the dirt in front of him.

"Homorue…" Ryushin leapt to his feet, all of the pain in his wounded arms forgotten. "_Odori, Haiiru Tenshi_!" His Soul Slayer crackled with grey sparks and transformed into its white and black dagger forms. ("It looks like I have no choice. These Death Puppets are stronger than I thought.") He slowly closed his eyes, and felt the daggers in his hand pulse.

Both of the Death Puppets turned to face Ryushin. And then they charged, again mirror images of each other through their movements.

"Dark and Light mix…" Ryushin's eyes open, both irises glowing silver. "…the unholy god cries, the holy goddess laughs, and all is thrown to Chaos!" Both of the daggers began to glow their respective colors, and the air around him became distorted.

The Puppets continued to charge, unafraid of whatever power that he was charging up.

Ryushin frowned at how foolish of a choice this was. ("This ability…this power isn't meant to be used while I am injured, but I don't have a choice in the matter. If I don't defeat these two, their impossible speed will kill us both…") "Unveil the truth…"

"Way of Destruction 33; Sokatsui!" A blast of blue lightning slammed into the back of one of the Death Puppets, sending it stumbling to the dirt in a burst. It slowly forced itself to its feet, and then along with its twin turned to face their attacker.

Homorue smirked through the blood staining his teeth, while the horrible wounds across his chest and stomach continued to bleed onto the ground around him. "I…I'm not done."

"Don't be foolish, your body is already in critical condition!" Ryushin shouted as loud as he could, trying to bring the attention of the Puppets back on himself. ("They need to be within striking distance of me, so stay down!")

Homorue spat onto the ground. "Sorry Ryushin-san, but I have to request that you stand back. They're mine."

Both of the Puppets charged, apparently having decided to finish off Homorue before they could move on to the much more dangerous Ex-Captain.

Homorue slowly licked some blood from his lips, and lifted the blade of his Soul Slayer up to point at the two. A cold win blew through his hair, and his blue eyes shimmered for a moment. "I can't match your speed, but I don't have to. _Kantsuu, Hachikusen_!"

A veil of silence held over the area…and then that silence ended when his Soul Slayer's blade exploded, sending a spray of long thin metal needles towards the two Death Puppets.

("_Shikai_?") Ryushin's eyes widened, and all of the charged power he was planning to use for his best accessible attack faded. ("Urahara told me that he wasn't working very much with anyone, and that he went off by himself most of the time. So…is this why? Did he train himself to learn how to use his Soul Slayer properly?")

Both of the twins did a spin, barely breaking the stride of their charge while easily dodging the cloud of needles that had been flying towards them. Then they picked up speed, both bodies turning into blurs as they prepared to flash cut right through the Death God who was now only holding a hilt.

Homorue didn't flinch in the slightest, even as he felt two strong blasts of air fly past both sides of him. A few seconds passed…and he turned to face the two twin Death Puppets, both of which were standing straight with dozens of metal needles sticking out of different parts of their back. "You both made a mistake when you attacked me. If you had been smart you would have killed me. Because you didn't…" He lifted up the bladeless hilt he was holding. "…you became the marked prey of my Thousand Bees. My blood was on your swords, and that is what killed you both." With a slight sucking noise the needles all shot out of the backs of the two twins. They seemed to pile on top of each other neatly right over the hilt in Homorue's hand, and then they melded together, returning his Soul Slayer to sword form. "It doesn't matter now…they struck most of the pressure points on your body that controlled movement. Therefore…"

Both of the twins collapsed face-first to the dirt, unmoving.

"…you've lost." Sheathing his weapon, Homorue smiled softly at Ryushin and then collapsed face-first to the dirt, blood pooling around his body.

Ryushin sighed and walked over to the fallen Death God, stabbing his white dagger into the man's back almost casually. ("That is an interesting technique. For it to work, he would need to have knowledge of acupuncture techniques. I wonder if that means he is part of 4th squad.") Tilting his head up a little to look at the fallen twins, he lifted his eyebrow at what he saw.

There was only one of the twins on the ground. In the place of the other one was a katana.

("So, his Soul Slayer had the ability to become a clone of him, hence why it could copy his movements perfectly.") Ryushin sighed in frustration. ("Even Urahara doesn't know for sure where these Death Puppets are coming from, but there is one thing he is one hundred percent sure of…and that is these Death Puppets were taken control of while alive.") It was disgusting to think there were people out there who could do this, who would do this. And yet he was an Ex-Captain. He knew all too well the lengths some men would go to for power. ("I will find out who is behind all of this, and kill them. That I swear.")

_End of chapter 10_

_Yo Takai, aren't you done yet? Come on man, lunch isn't over yet and I never got to finish my bento!_

_**Don't rush me, Asura! Don't you understand that this guy is way more powerful than that weakling you fought?**_

_Boy, prepare yourself. You will not live through this._

Author's Notes: Apparently, we are no longer allowed to respond to reviewer posts in our chapters. I don't see the point to it, and honestly I don't like it one bit. Anyway, as such I will be sending all reviewers of these chapters replies to your listed address if you are a member of this website. If you aren't…well…I guess leave an email address if you want me to respond to your review. Thanks in advance to those who review.


	11. Clear

Disclaimer: No I do not own Bleach.

Heart of Wind

Chapter 11: Clear

_Takai snapped his Soul Slayer up, the blade glittering with blue light. "Jigen Kizu!" Then he slammed his sword downwards, a crescent of shimmering light tearing through the ground towards Kemura quickly._

_Kemura's sneer didn't relent. ("Just as fast as before…foolish boy. He should have learned his lesson last time.") He could tell by Takai's stance that he had put his full swinging power into that attack. And that meant his back was open, just like last time. _

_Flash-stepping right behind Takai, he pushed the blade of his Soul Slayer in towards the small of Takai's back. ("You cannot protect yourself, just like before. Be smitten by my might, weakling!")_

_Takai glanced behind him, his eyes meeting with Kemura's. "What are doing? Are you trying to kill me with that kind of speed?"_

_Kemura immediately realized his mistake, and his mental restraints on his spiritual power dropped just in time to give him the speed to reposition his blade to stop a downward swing that would have chopped him in half._

_Takai held his blade pressed against Kemura, not letting up on the pressure in the slightest. His face came inches from Kemura's, and their eyes met…relaxed ice against angry fire. "I'll tell you this only once, Kemura Ushudan. If you take me lightly again…I won't hesitate to chop your head off just like I did to your henchman."_

They stood there for the longest time, simply matching glares while the wind blew through their hair. And then that silence was broken. "How?"

Takai narrowed his eyes slightly. "Come again?"

"How have you become so strong in such a short amount of time?" Kemura pushed against Takai's blade, and like he had expected he found the resistance absolutely solid. "Your defensive power is suddenly on par with that of a 2nd seat, and your offensive power, if that last strike was any indication, shows you can most likely match any Vice Captain blow for blow. So I ask again, how?"

Takai's expression of cold distaste didn't change. "I don't feel the need to answer you."

"…….." Kemura closed his eyes. "That's a shame." And then Takai was launched thirty feet into the air, huge bolts of blue lightning arching through him and sending his body into a wild dance as it was pounded with who-knows how many volts of electricity. "Your intelligence didn't improve at all, or else you might have actually had a chance to show me just how strong you had become."

Takai's body twitched a few times…and then leapt up to its feet.

Kemura stood there, wide-eyed, as he watched the boy shake himself off like a dog shaking water from its fur. "Impossible…you should be dead."

Takai slowly brought his eyes in line with Kemura's, to reveal that he hadn't changed expressions at all. "Your lightning attack is dangerous…but honestly, I expected more from you Kemura. That's fine though." He lifted the thin blade of his Soul Slayer to point at the Ex-Vice Captain's nose. "Get ready, because I'm about to go all out on you."

Kemura felt it now, something he should have felt before. It was a power beyond what this boy should have been able to access. ("What…what is this? Why is his spirit force rising so quickly?")

Takai's mind slowly slipped back to just a couple of days ago…

-----------------------

Two "days" ago…

---------------------

_Urahara's eyes snapped wide open as he felt it…a surge of spiritual pressure far beyond what he had expected. ("Did she come out again?") Then he realized that something was coming out of the crater his attack had caused…_

Takai slowly walked out of the crater, the air around him pulsing and swirling. He began to approach Urahara slowly, his very footsteps menacing in nature.

Urahara dipped his sword towards the ground slowly, watching Takai very carefully. He couldn't tell whether this was Takai or Kyaru, and depending on who it was he would have to adjust his tactics appropriately.

Takai was suddenly moving, his blade connecting with Urahara's for a moment, before they broke away. But just as quickly as he was repelled by the Ex-Captain's impossible spiritual strength, he returned without breaking his stride at all. His stance spoke of a calm composure that most in his situation would never be able to pull forth.

Urahara didn't feel any heat or passion in these blows being thrown at him. Knocking another swing aside, his eyes looked right into Takai's and for a moment he was hypnotized by the strange relaxing glow that emanated from the boy's gaze. ("What is this calm feeling? Why is it that I cannot bring myself to strike him back?") His arm snapped up to block another blow, sparks flying everywhere because of the impact. ("I don't understand you, Ito-san. You possess her fire sometimes, and then at times like this you are as cold as ice. And yet it seems that no matter which way you are, you possess a power that makes you dangerous.")

Takai's mind was a blank slate, that voice echoing in his thoughts over and over again. He twisted the blade of his sword to stab Urahara in the throat, but was quickly stopped and sent sliding back again because of a burst of spiritual pressure. "Urahara-san…"

"Hm?" Urahara felt too relaxed now, and he wasn't sure why. Something about Takai's stance spoke that his body knew something his mind didn't…

"Tighten up your defense…or you'll die." Takai's calm exterior suddenly turned focused and angry….

---------------------

Back in the present…

----------------------

…his body became surrounded in a spinning tornado of blue air. It shook the entire school and sent cries of surprise coming from the windows of the classrooms that were open.

Kemura frowned as he felt that power building. ("What is it? What is he doing?")

Takai's eyes flashed emerald for a moment. "_Michisio, Kessouenkatsu_!" Then his sword fell, and as it fell an explosion of blue energy erupted from the blade, tearing through the rooftop and shooting right past the side of Kemura's surprised face.

The Ex-Vice Captain snarled and gripped his Soul Slayer's hilt tighter. "_Shikai_? Fool, do you think just because you know your Soul Slayer's name that you can match me?"

The tornado died out as a blue and black blur exploded from it, launched right at Kemura. The aristocratic Death God snapped up his Soul Slayer to block the inevitable attack, and as soon as he felt that blade meet his own he sneered coldly. "You won't shake it off this time." Then lightning exploded along his sword's blade. "Enough electricity to kill anything human or Hollow…"

Takai calmly lifted up his head, eyes still glowing emerald. "Wrong choice of attacks, Kemura." Then he was moving faster than his opponent could, slashing a deep cut across Kemura's chest and kicking the Ex-Vice Captain in the stomach hard enough to send him sliding to the other end of the rooftop.

Kemura's spiritual energy immediately stopped his wound from bleeding, and he straightened up, glaring at Takai. "Impossible, you couldn't have simply shrugged off that much lightning…"

Takai's eyes spoke infinite calm, a form of tranquility that wouldn't be broken. "You misunderstand." He stabbed his Soul Slayer into the rooftop. The weapon had gone from a small katana to a very long and thin weapon with no guard. But what made the weapon truly unique was its blade. It was almost completely clear. "Crystal doesn't conduct electricity."

"A crystal-bladed Soul Slayer…" Kemura frowned and looked down at his own weapon, the blade shimmering with a healthy blue glow as it begged him to attack through his mind. "I see. So that is your Soul Slayer's true form…a weapon made not of metal, but of crystal."

Takai pulled the long weapon, almost two-thirds his height, out of the rooftop and snapped it back and forth a couple of times. "_Kessouenkatsu u_ (Crystal Harmony) is a weapon that uses the purest spiritual energies in the air around it to create a weapon of the purest purpose. This weapon has no reason to exist except to cut through people like you." The blade let out a quiet and peaceful humming noise as he aimed it at Kemura. "It is my Soul Slayer, the first Soul Slayer that has two _Shikai_."

"Two _Shikai_." Kemura smirked. "Impressive, but honestly…not that scary." He suddenly flash-stepped out of sight, appearing right behind Takai. "The Soul Slayer is powerful, but the wielder is still weak!"

Takai turned and snapped the clear blade up, both weapons crashing into each other hard enough to send shockwaves across the rooftop. "You don't get it, do you?"

"I think the one who doesn't get it is you." Kemura flash-stepped once more, not surprised at all to find Takai right in front of him when his step ended. Snapping up his Soul Slayer's curved blade, he caught Takai's swing and deflected it easily. Using that opportunity, he sacrificed his defensive stance to stab at Takai full force. "I see an opening in your defenses every second…your skill is too low!"

Takai pushed off with his right foot and flash-stepped a few feet back. "Is that so? I wouldn't comment too much on that. Your speed and skill are rather weak, and your power isn't too much to comment on either."

"Is that so?" Kemura slowly straightened up again and tapped the un-bladed edge of his Soul Slayer against his shoulder. "You don't understand then, what my true skill is. Unlike most Death Gods, who foolishly focus on only one aspect of their abilities, I focus on all aspects of my abilities equally. You can't even use Demon Arts, which puts you at a huge disadvantage compared to me."

"Your Demon Arts don't scare me because their special abilities have to connect to hurt me." Takai glanced at his Soul Slayer for a moment, and then his eyes turned emerald again. "Show me what you've got."

Kemura lifted the blade of his _Aoihekireki_ (Blue Thunder) up with Takai's head. "I will chop you down in one slash."

Takai was suddenly surrounded by a pulsing aura of blue air. And then he flash-stepped out of sight.

Kemura turned and blocked a blow aimed for his side. Before he could even finish blocking fully Takai had already disappeared though. ("His speed is incredible…but not impossible. I can catch him with this!") His Soul Slayer's blade crackled with lightning and he snapped it around him in a wide arc, leaving a line of electricity hovering wherever it passed. "_Ikazuchi Kago_!" (Thunder Cage)

Takai flash-stepped into view at the other end of the roof, his emerald eyes looking at the ground at his feet. Then, as if just remembering what he was doing, he looked up just in time to see a blast of white lightning hurtling towards him. ("That's one of Homorue's techniques!") Then he flash-stepped out of the way right before that blast could incinerate him.

Kemura sneered and with his free hand unleashed another _Sokatsui_ (White Lightning) from his hand, watching as Takai flash-stepped in the exact directions he had predicted. ("This boy is a fool. In a few seconds he will be trapped.")

Takai flash-stepped out of the way of another of the blasts, and then stopped his step when he was at the center of the rooftop. All around him, there were crackling networks of blue lightning that seemed almost as if they would attack him if he moved.

Kemura laughed out loud. "That was too easy. And here I was hoping that you had something worthwhile to show me!" His free hand flexed into a fist and the networks of electric nets launched inwards, collapsing around Takai's position. "That was far too…"

Suddenly the nets all shuddered and exploded into little pieces, tiny threads of electrical energy raining down over the rooftop and school. Takai slowly rested his Soul Slayer on his shoulder, emerald eyes glowing.

Kemura's pleased demeanor was replaced by a calm and deadly serious expression. "What was that just now…that couldn't have been just your abilities. How did you stop my _Ikazuchi Kago_?"

Takai closed his eyes. "You're right, I didn't do that on my own." His calm stance grew even calmer, and his eyes flashed brighter.

Kemura's eyes widened in understanding. "Your Soul Slayer…"

"That's right." Takai turned the clear blade of his Soul Slayer slightly, catching a few rays of sunlight on the blade and making it glitter. "_Kessouenkatsu_'s special ability is not anything special or flashy, like your Soul Slayer and its power over lightning. No…it's power is much more subtle than that." His unending gaze seemed to stare right into Kemura's soul. "It is the power of total insight into a battle. My mind cannot be shaken, cannot be tricked, and I cannot be defeated by your tactics. This is the power of my Soul Slayer…and its name is _Meirou Shinen_!" (Clear Thought)

Kemura's eyes widened as he suddenly realized that Takai had disappeared. He turned just in time to watch as a glittering crystal blade slashed down across his chest once more.

Takai didn't flinch in the slightest at the spray of blood he saw. His mind was too relaxed and too focused to be disturbed by anything. "You've lost, Kemura."

Kemura stumbled back, the whole of his spiritual energy getting poured into stopping the blood flow of his wound. Finally it stopped and he looked down at his chest. Then his eyes lifted to meet Takai's, and for a few moments neither of them could look away. It was as if time had stopped… "No."

"What?" Takai's eyebrows lifted slightly. "What do you mean?"

"This battle is far from done." Kemura calmly stabbed his Soul Slayer into the ground. "I will use my full power to defeat you, for you have earned my respect in that regard. What is your name?"

"Takai Ito." Said Death God was fully alert to any possible sneak attacks, and he was surprised that no such sneak attacks were in Kemura's stance. ("This is an authentic question, no tricks….")

"Takai Ito…" Kemura grasped the hilt of his Soul Slayer. "A short name…but one with respect. Very well, I will end this with my _Shikai_." Lightning crackled along the blade of his sword. "Do you understand, Takai Ito?"

Takai's expression didn't change. "Do what you wish, I intend to finish you."

"If you believe that, then let me tell you something." Kemura pulled his Soul Slayer out of the roof. "And that is the true nature of my Soul Slayer. All I have shown you so far is simply a meager portion of its, and my, real power. Here is my true strength…in the form of your doom." Suddenly he was surrounded four glowing balls of lightning, each the size of a basketball. "Are you prepared to face my ultimate technique, and my true ability?"

Takai glanced at each of the balls in turn, and then casually rested his Soul Slayer against his shoulder. "You need to ask me that? Are you preparing for something?"

"Preparing?" Kemura swung his sword once and the balls all scatter to the four corners of the rooftop, each one hovering a few feet above the overhang. "I do not need to prepare for this. Let us begin."

_To be continued…_


	12. Lightning and Storms Let the Tempest

Disclaimer: No I do not own Bleach.

Heart of Wind

Chapter 12: Storms and Lightning; Let the Tempest slash

"_If you believe that, then let me tell you something." Kemura pulled his Soul Slayer out of the roof. "And that is the true nature of my Soul Slayer. All I have shown you so far is simply a meager portion of its, and my, real power. Here is my true strength…in the form of your doom." Suddenly he was surrounded four glowing balls of lightning, each the size of a basketball. "Are you prepared to face my ultimate technique, and my true ability?"_

_Takai glanced at each of the balls in turn, and then casually rested his Soul Slayer against his shoulder. "You need to ask me that? Are you preparing for something?"_

"_Preparing?" Kemura swung his sword once and the balls all scatter to the four corners of the rooftop, each one hovering a few feet above the overhang. "I do not need to prepare for this. Let us begin."_

Kemura charged right at Takai, his speed suddenly much higher than it was before. "Shield yourself or die, Takai Ito!"

Takai lifted the blade of his Soul Slayer up in front of him, ready to block anything thrown his way. "Don't get cocky because you suddenly have an audience." His left eye twitched slightly and he turned on one heel, slapping away a small bolt of lightning that came from the ball closest to that corner. ("The lightning balls attack?") He realized his error and turned just in time to block Kemura's sword with his own. "This is your Soul Slayer's special ability? You intend to attack me from five sides at once?"

"No…" Kemura closed his eyes. "I intend to attack you from all directions at once."

Each of the balls of lightning suddenly unleashed a crackling rope of electricity towards each other, forming the outline of a square around the rooftop. Kemura's eyes opened, and he shouted, "_Raikou Senkou_!" (Lightning Flash)

Everything on the rooftop disappeared in an explosion of blue lightning, and when that lightning cleared it revealed that the entire rooftop had been hit by lightning…

"That is my _Shikai_, and that is its ultimate power." Kemura slowly lowered his sword, calmly watching as the blackened form of Takai collapsed to the rooftop. "I can flood the entire area those balls surround with lightning. No matter how much insight your Soul Slayer gives you, it isn't enough to win this battle against me. That is because my attack cannot be avoided and cannot be stopped…seeing through it only shows you your doom."

Takai's body twitched a couple of times, his Soul Slayer already returned to its sealed form.

"It's a shame really…that you were able to push me so far but not able to stand against my full power. But I suppose that is the truth behind our strengths…mine is amazing, and yours is rather lackluster." He scoffed and turned to walk away. "What kind of _Shikai_ was that anyway…insight shouldn't need to be given through a Soul Slayer, it should be earned like any other strength."

"You're right…" Takai's eyes opened slightly, and he managed to stumble to his feet. "I should have planned better for such a thing…."

"Planning wouldn't have mattered at all, because no matter what you do, you cannot win. Your Soul Slayer can let you defeat any close-range opponent…but against me it is nearly useless." Kemura lifted his sword to point right at Takai's throat. "Now let me end your suffering."

Takai picked up his Soul Slayer, the no-longer clear blade reflecting in the light. "Sorry…Kemura…"

"There is no need to apologize. You gave it your best…but that simply was not enough. Now sleep, Takai Ito…knowing you got close…" Kemura's sword hummed as lightning crackled along its blade.

Takai smiled weakly. "That's not what I meant. I chose the wrong _Shikai_ for this fight…"

"The Wind Princess' _Shikai _won't work either." Kemura frowned. "You cannot win, you understand…"

"What are you talking about, stupid?" Takai's entire body started to glow. "She and I are different people…I can't use her _Shikai_. When I was talking about having two _Shikai_…I was talking about my own two _Shikai_." His Soul Slayer's blade started to glow red. "The two-headed snake…has two brains. One is focus and calm…and the other…" All around him, the air started to violently blow. "…is rage and anger."

Kemura was forced back a step as a powerful burst of spiritual energy slammed against him. ("What was that?")

Takai's eyes no longer were calm. They reflected a powerful rage that seemed impossible on his face. It was as if the very rage of the gods was reflected in his eyes. ("Urahara-san said it himself. This power is something unique…a power reflected by the dual nature of my existence with that woman…a power that could one day be more powerful than any other. But all of that doesn't matter right now.") His eyes were locked onto Kemura. "Let's end this, Kemura Ushudan!"

Kemura felt that huge spiritual force swell up, and then it exploded to life around Takai's body as an aura of blood red flame. ("What is this power? There couldn't be a Soul Slayer with two separate _Shikai_, can there?")

Takai's mouth slowly opened, that spiritual force expanding until it nearly covered the rooftop. "_Rippuku no Tenshu_, _Kiratenrai_!" (Divine Killer) That fire was suddenly sucked inwards, as his small sword swelled to the size of a normal katana. Its blade turned blood red, and its cross-guard and hilt spiked outwards, turning the entire Soul Slayer into a potential weapon.

Kemura's eyes widened and those crackling balls of lightning flared up. "You think you scare me now? Hah!" He launched in, following up the charges of his four balls.

Takai's eyes were now a glowing crimson red. "Come."

Kemura leapt in at flash-step speed, bringing the crackling edge of his blade down towards Takai's exposed chest.

Takai turned on one heel and blocked, red sparks coming from his blade. "Is that it?"

Kemura's eyes widened as he realized that one of the spikes of the cross-guard of Takai's Soul Slayer was burning red-hot, and he knew this because it was stabbing him in the hand. Biting back a cry of pain, he stumbled back right as one of his lightning balls came flying by to slam right into Takai's chest.

Takai narrowed his eyes and slashed through the attacking ball like it was moving in slow-motion. "I'm not in the mood for games anymore!" He took a single step back and stabbed the blade of his Soul Slayer into the rooftop. "This is the end, Kemura!"

The Ex-Vice-Captain realized that Takai was serious, and he formed a ball immediately too replaced the one he lost, while concentrating his power towards using the _Raikou Senkou_. ("I won't let you finish me off so easily!") "_Raikou…_"

"_Jigen Kizu_!" Takai screamed at the top of his lungs as he snapped his arm towards Kemura, tearing up the surrounding rooftop through the force of his pull. He slashed the air, but instead of the quiet howl of the normal attack, there was an immense and roaring red crescent that washed over Kemura, and then proceeded to tear a ten-foot wide slash through the next 500 feet of ground in its path. As that burning attack finally faded, the aftermath of its power was revealed.

Kemura stood, a crackling barrier of lightning between him and Takai. "What was that attack? Your attack was never that strong."

"That is the power of the Divine Killer." Takai snapped his Soul Slayer up calmly to point at Kemura through his barrier. "With it, my power is increased by about three times or so!" As if on cue, Kemura's barrier shuddered and exploded, as if it had been cut by a million swords from different directions. "Like I said, this is the end."

Kemura narrowed his eyes, his full power pooling itself into his sword. "Don't get too cocky, this fight is far from over!"

Takai didn't respond, he just charged in and clashed blades with Kemura, creating a shockwave that shook the school to its core.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryushin continued to let Homorue lean on him, sighing at how much the taller man seemed to weigh. "You really shouldn't have let them cut you like that."

The blond-haired Death God chuckled helplessly. "Yeah…I know…I got a little carried away." Then they both felt it. That burning power from before…when Takai had won in his fight against Urahara was back. Picking up speed, they hurried towards the rooftop of school. But when they reached the schoolyard, they ran into Asura, who was just looking up at the low-powered explosions of energy that were coming from just out of their range of sight on the rooftop.

"It's begun…so let's sit back and watch the show." The punk watched the fireworks overhead intently. "And let's see if Ito can kick this guy's ass."

-------------------------------------

Kemura stumbled back as another explosive blast of red spiritual energy pounded against the aura of electricity he had formed around himself to keep safe. ("He's getting stronger...")

"What's the matter, Kemura?" Takai brought his Soul Slayer crashing down against Kemura's Soul Slayer, both weapons releasing sparks of blue and red once more. "I can feel your energy slipping…what's the matter?" He shoved forward, pushing the Ex-Vice Captain back on his heels. "Am I too much for you?"

Kemura tried to block once more, this time the blow so violently strong that his whole body shook from the impact. ("What is this intense strength? This can't be something that a Soul Slayer can do…it can't be!") Feeling his strength renew itself by his mind's confidence, he roared out and let his spiritual force slam into Takai's, both clashing in the air and then breaking away. "I am not going to fall to your foolish rage! Die!" Lightning crashed down and slammed into Takai, sending the boy sliding back a few feet.

Takai's body loosened slightly, smoke rising from some of the cuts he had gotten as the wounds cauterized. "That…" His head snapped up, eyes still burning red. "…was it?" Then he stabbed his sword into the rooftop. "_Jigen Kizu_!" Another crescent of screaming death exploded from the blade when he swung it.

Kemura took another step back, his barrier forming just in time to prevent the wild blast from overtaking him. ("His attack is meant to cut, not consume. Therefore, it cannot be at full strength when he tries to use it like that. If he continues to expend such huge amounts of spiritual energy, then I will be able to win!")

Takai's shoulders slumped slightly, his eyes hidden behind his hair. "I…I'm getting tired of this game!" He suddenly snapped his eyes up again, charging in to strike at Kemura's barrier with all of his might. The barrier resisted for a moment, and then shattered.

Kemura used his sword to block the weakened attack, eyes slightly narrowed and a small smile on his face. "I can feel it…you're expending too much of your energy to hope to life through this fight. You'll never strike me down…"

"Shut up!" Takai tried to push in again, but felt his entire body groan in protest. Letting out a quiet growl, he managed to force his body to take a step back. ("What's the matter with me? Why I am so tired?") His eyes widened as he felt one of his knuckles crack itself. ("Damn it…this is too much for me. But it's too late…his _Shikai_ counters Crystal Harmony…this is the only choice!")

Kemura stabbed his sword into the ground at his side, using its hilt to rest his hand on. "This is the curtain call, Takai Ito."

"Heh…don't get too cocky. I still can break down your defenses with a few well-placed strikes…" Takai suddenly heard it. The sound of lots of electricity at once. Turning his head to look behind him, he saw that the sky was filled with balls and ropes of lightning. He was surrounded.

"You made a huge mistake in this battle." Kemura was no longer smiling. His expression was deadly calm. "That mistake was your fear."

"Fear?" Takai snarled, the flaming aura around him swelling slightly. "What are you talking about? At no point in this fight did I act in a way that…"

"You became afraid because I used my _Shikai_ and you thought that your first _Shikai_ couldn't counter it." Kemura frowned. "You became too quick to change to a dangerous and apparently difficult technique that you can't even use for more than a minute."

"A minute…" Takai felt like their battle when he had activated Divine Killer had been a lifetime. "All that was only a minute?"

"Indeed it was. That is why I wasn't worried, despite that nearly invincible killing force that was aimed for my body." Kemura slowly pulled his sword out of the decimated roof. "It was because I could tell from the way you were shaking while using it…you cannot control that power, Takai Ito. And now you are near the end. Because you cancelled your insight, you have placed yourself in a position where I could easily set you up for defeat."

The ropes and balls of lightning all slowly began to close in on Takai from all sides, including directions in the air.

Kemura closed his eyes. "Die, Takai Ito." The attacks all crashed in at once, the noise not enough to drown out Takai's screams of pain. "And that is the end of you."

"Heh…" An explosion of wind came from within the dust cloud. "Not quite…little child." Takai came flying out of the cloud, his Soul Slayer back in its original form. "_Gyou, Arashi Karyuudo_!" (Storm Hunter) The sword disappeared, replaced by a chain made of bladed links.

Kemura's eyes widened and he leapt back just before the first link of that chain went through his eye. He stumbled back, scrambling to defend himself as hits almost faster than his perception came in at every side, the chain dancing around him and almost striking of its own accord. Finally, he found the second he needed to release a blast of lightning from his Soul Slayer that bought him a precious moment to break away from a skirmish that would have killed him. "Damn it…you must be the Wind Princess. I should have expected you…"

Takai smiled calmly, his emerald eyes glittering in the sunlight. "Sorry, I don't tend to give warnings."

Kemura knew he couldn't win against this type of opponent. ("However, he will be here shortly. He said he would come if she came out…") He lifted his sword up to defend himself. "In but three minutes, Tensutsu-sama will arrive. He will be a much better challenge for one of your caliber, Wind Princess."

Takai's sneering face frowned slightly. "So…Tensutsu is coming here huh?" He sighed. "Then sorry, I don't have time to play. And I don't have time to find a way past your annoying tricks and traps."

"You have no choice in the matter. Fight me, Wind Princess." Kemura prepared himself. ("I will hold against her at least that long…)

Takai closed his eyes. After a few moments, he smiled calmly. "Well I'll be damned…"

"So you feel my spiritual force now, don't you? And therefore, you think you can win easily…but you will be surprised when I…" Kemura went silent as Takai exploded into laughter. "I would watch your tongue…"

"Idiot." Takai met Kemura eye to eye. "I'm not laughing because of that. I'm laughing for a different reason."

Kemura couldn't help himself…he had to ask. "What is that?"

Takai continued to smile. "You'll be dead in exactly thirty seconds…" His Soul Slayer suddenly disappeared, its body simply dissipating into mist. "_Bankai_."

_To be continued…_


	13. Unlucky Number

Disclaimer: No I do not own Bleach.

Heart of Wind

Chapter 13: Unlucky Number

_Takai continued to smile. "You'll be dead in exactly thirty seconds…" His Soul Slayer suddenly disappeared, its body simply dissipating into mist. "Bankai."_

Kemura felt his entire body shudder and nearly break in half from the sheer force that assaulted him from all sides. It was like someone was slowly crushing him between their hands…and then that power faded, leaving a dull calm in the air that was even more unsettling than before. "Bankai, you say…but yet I do not see any such thing. I will not play these games with you."

Takai closed his eyes. "Games? Yeah…that's a good way to put it…what I'm going to do to you, that is." Suddenly he disappeared within a twirling tornado of pure spiritual energy. A few seconds later that tornado dissipated to reveal a slim female form, no taller than about 4'8". Her long black hair was done up in a ponytail, and her soft brown eyes seemed to push away any sunlight near them.

("Is this the legendary form of the mighty Wind Princess? Is this tiny woman the being who was said to be as strong as two Captains from Soul Society? Such a thing can't be…") Kemura didn't want to believe, but he could tell it was true. Just from the sheer aura of power she gave off, he knew it was completely true. "You are truly the Death God of legend. There is no way I can possibly hope to defeat you." He slowly stabbed his sword into the already demolished rooftop. "Therefore…I have no choice but to match your power with my absolute best. I was told that using it here would result in punishment, but it must be done even to last for a few minutes against you until my Captain arrives."

"And what is that?" Kyaru smiled calmly, confident she would beat him thirty seconds after they started fighting.

Kemura slowly opened his eyes, lightning crackling within his pupils. "_Bankai…_." There was an explosion of light and fire that came crashing down from the sky onto him. It formed a glowing cocoon around him, and when that cocoon cleared it revealed him holding a Soul Slayer made entirely from lightning. _"Junsei Aoihekireki_." (Pure Blue Thunder)

Kyaru whistled in amazement. "Wow…you know Bankai huh? I guess you're a special type of Vice Captain."

"Special?" Kemura shook his head. "No…all Vice Captains of the six Elemental Gods must know how to perform Bankai. However, we are normally not allowed to release such power in the mortal realm." He lifted the crackling blade to point right at her. "Consider it an honor I have done this."

"Sorry, but I just consider it an act of desperation. I guess the Elemental Gods have changed their requirements to include true quality, which is good." Kyaru continued to smile. "Now then, starting when I finish counting to zero, my timer begins. By the end of those thirty seconds, you'll be dead."

"Is that so?" Kemura lifted his Soul Slayer to point at the sky, a large number of balls of lightning appearing around him. "You are wrong in that regard. I will not be beaten that quickly, despite your best attempts. I know I cannot win, but I will not lose easily either. Prepare yourself, Wind Princess."

Kyaru wasn't even paying attention to him. She was counting in her head. ("Twenty-eight, twenty-nine…")

Kemura's eyes widened as his chest exploded outwards in a torrent of blood. His eyes, already misting over, tilted down just enough to see that something had removed his heart from his chest. Then he fell over dead.

Kyaru snapped her fingers. "…thirty. You should have spent those thirty seconds doing something more than talk trash." The lightning balls that had been crackling in the air faded into nothingness. "Oh well, I guess that's what he gets for getting far too full of himself."

A faint clapping could be heard from down in the courtyard at the back of the school. "Very nice Kyaru, but the main event is down here."

The Wind Princess frowned in displeasure at this turn of events. ("I thought I'd at least get some time to fight before he just…") As she hopped off the rooftop, she continued to think to herself. ("…showed up acting like he owned the world.")

----------------------------

Ryushin felt that mighty force of spiritual energy in the air, and it left him both fearful and hopeful at once. ("There is no mistaking it, that kind of power is _Bankai_. But the question is…whose _Bankai_ is it?")

Homorue just stood there, mouth hanging open. "There is a scent of death in the air. Someone was just killed in a very violent manner…and the killer is moving towards the other side of the school."

Ryushin didn't bother to argue. He trusted that this Death God from the 4th Squad knew what he was talking about. Turning his head, he glanced at Asura from the corner of his eye. "Feel like finding out what happened to your friend, dog?"

"There ain't no point in celebrating." Asura looked dead serious. "I was having trouble following that fight because of what I sense nearby." He started to walk towards the other side of the school calmly, preparing himself. "Can you sense it? That lightning bastard is dead, but his boss is here apparently."

Ryushin froze, fear running up his spine as he suddenly realized what that pressure in the air was from. It wasn't from the _Bankai_ he had sensed before. No, it was something far more powerful. To his senses, there was a massive source of spiritual energy coming just from the other side of the building. "Homorue-san, you are welcome to stay back."

"I'll turn that down, my apologies." Using his Soul Slayer as a makeshift crutch, the blond-haired Death God began to move towards the other side of the building. "Takai-san will need our help with this one."

-------------------

The running track of the school had turned into a pulsing hotbed of spiritual pressure. Anything human or weaker that would have entered that area would have most likely been crushed to the ground by the force. And the sources of those strong auras stood about twenty feet across from each other, both watching their opponent with calm eyes.

Kyaru was smiling slightly, as if there were an amusing joke playing in her head. "It's been way too long, Tensutsu."

Across from her stood a giant of a man, no shorter than eight feet in height. His wild blond hair hung down to his shoulders, and his single remaining blue eye shimmered coldly in the sun, his other eye covered by a black eye-patch. "That's funny, I don't remember us having that nice of a relationship…I'd think you would never want to see me again."

Kyaru snickered. "Yeah, that's true. I just wanted to make you feel like you were going to be killed by a pseudo-friend instead of someone who never really cared for you."

Humming to himself, the giant rubbed the hilt of the enormous Soul Slayer strapped to his back. "Are you still talking, brat? You always were a chatty little mouse, weren't you?"

Kyaru's right eye started to tick slowly, showing that her cool exterior was breaking. "I never liked that nickname."

Tensutsu calmly turned and began to walk away. "Regardless, I don't have any interest in fighting you at this moment. And before you protest, consider the integrity of the body you are part of. At the moment it cannot support such a strong _Bankai_ and therefore it is starting to break. That should explain enough, wouldn't you think?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "I'll see you another time, Kyaru. Don't worry, I'll be around." And just like that the encounter ended as he flash-stepped away, leaving the Wind Princess alone on the field.

Kyaru dropped to one knee, her ability to ignore pain fading. Her _Bankai_ had just dissipated right before they had started talking, and she was sure that Tensutsu knew that as well. ("I'm glad he decided not to fight, because if he did there would be little I could do to him as I am at the moment.") Then she felt the approaching sources of energy and smiled weakly. ("I'd love to retreat for now, but apparently I cannot shut myself back into the boy's body. He is currently locking me out for some reason.")

Ryushin wasn't surprised by who he saw standing in the aftermath of that spiritual storm. "So it was you, Kyaru-san."

"Yeah, it was me." She slowly stood up and sighed. "Unfortunately, you missed all the fun. Tensutsu was here."

Ryushin paled even more than he had already. "Tensutsu? That beast is still alive?"

"Did you think that he could be killed?" She snickered. "Don't make me laugh, Ex-Captain. You know his nickname." Her right hand tightened into a fist that contained all of her pent-up anger at her current weakness. "Tensutsu, Death God of the Iron Skin."

Homorue thought he had known enough about Soul Society lore, but apparently this was beyond him. ("I've never heard of any Death God by that name. Iron skin….that must mean that his Soul Slayer is a metal-manipulation type…") He stored that information for later, if just because his Soul Slayer was of the same type.

Asura snarled angrily. "Yo, so what's the deal? Are we still gonna fight or what?"

Ryushin shook his head. "No, for now the fight is over. Though I can feel a dark power watching over us even now. Apparently we are now under their watchful eye."

--------------------------

There was a loud crashing noise as Tensutsu shoved the massive door to the meeting hall open, stomping in angrily. "Damn it all! Why did you tell me to hold back and not fight the little bitch, Reiten?"

At the other end of the huge cathedral-like room, a foursome of men stood in different positions. One of them, a gray-haired man wearing a black Gi spoke up in response to the giant's displeasure. "Because we still have use for the boy and for Kyaru. They are our links to our goal, and you know it. If you had killed them, then you would have made sure our goal would never be found."

A high-pitched laughing came from a tall man wearing aqua-blue robes. "You need to relax, Tensutsu. Think about it, soon we'll be able to attack Soul Society, and kill all of those annoying bugs." He fingered the sheathed Soul Slayer hanging from his chair arm. "It'll make all of our troubles worth it, don't you agree?"

"Besides," A cold voice said from off to the blue-robed Death God's side. It was a green-haired man wearing incredibly long and flowing robes. "I have reserved killing Kyaru as my priority. You may kill one of the others."

"It's so amusing to listen to you three argue like it matters who gets them." The last man, who was partially hidden behind a pillar, chuckled. "Oh well, I don't mind too much. I only ask that you leave the strongest one for me. After all…" The owner of the voice adjusted his black duster so that it revealed one of his dark eyes. "It won't be any fun otherwise."

----------------------

Takai slowly opened his eyes and yawned, realizing that class had already gotten out. ("Well, it's more likely they evacuated after the building got put the wringer during my fight with Kemura.") Stretching, he looked down at his non-Death God body and then lazily walked towards the entrance to the school. ("Whatever, I'm going home for now.")

As soon as he was walking out of the front of the school, he knew what was coming. Turning on one heel, he snapped his arm up and used it to deflect a punch aimed right for his head. "Yo, Asura!'

The black-haired punk sneered and removed his fist from Takai's guard. "You're a real piece of work, you know that? You went straight to sleep as soon as that girl disappeared."

"What can I say to that? I don't have any reason to continue this now. I beat Kemura, and I don't have any inclination to fight that one big guy." Rubbing the back of his head sleepily, Takai glanced up at the slowly dropping sun. "What happened to the others?"

"Homorue said something about needing to go back to Soul Society, and Ryushin went home right after the fight had ended. He said some crap about going to speak with the Sandal Hat Bastard." Cracking his knuckles, Asura sighed in displeasure. "That pisses me off, that he would just up and walk off when I challenged him to a rematch."

Takai shrugged and stalked towards home. "It's fine. Honestly, I hope the next time we all meet it won't be to fight."

"You must be nuts." Asura followed him. "Seriously, what the hell is the matter with you? You fight the toughest out of all of us and yet once it's all done you turn into a pacifist. It's gotta be something with that Kyaru chick, right?"

"Shaddup." Takai kept walking, his eyes closed as he headed towards the general direction of home. "Your talking just makes my head hurt."

Asura nodded sagely, a large vein bulging out of his forehead in anger. Casually walking up to Takai, he screamed right into his friend's ear as loud as he could.

-----------------------

Takai opened the door to his apartment slowly and walked in, listening to the silence with distaste. ("I wish Sis would just move back here already. Sheesh, it's not like I'm intolerable or anything.")

As he flicked on the lights to the little one bedroom apartment, he smiled to himself. "But it's nice to be alone in this tiny little place! It was so crowded before!" Turning back to close his door, he looked up at the moon and smiled just a little more. "A full moon and a weekend, this couldn't much better."

"Maybe so," A voice from inside the room behind him said. "But it might get a lot worse if you don't answer my questions."

Takai froze, and then slowly turned to face the speaker, his eyes ice-cold. "I can't get a break, can I?" Sitting on his couch was a black-robed form he instantly identified as a Death God. "You people are really annoying with that whole 'appearing out of nowhere' thing."

The Death God, a young teenage boy with a black ponytail and dark silver eyes, calmly laced his fingers together and watched Takai. "Sorry to just show up, but my business is rather important. Please hear me out."

"Whatever, hurry up and get it said then." Takai didn't even bother to shut his door. "After your questions are asked, I'm throwing you out on ass, no offense."

"Then my first question should be easily answered, because you are not affected at all by the energy I have released so far. Who was it that killed the rogue Death God Kemura Ushudan?" The silver-eyed Death God seemed to see past Takai, like he wasn't even there. Not in an arrogant way, but in a way that spoke of how he was deep in thought.

"I did." Takai spoke plainly and sharply, really intending on hurling this guy out the front door now. ("Who does he think he is just barging into my…")

"I'd like to fight you." The boy stood up and slowly walked towards Takai. "Please step outside. I would prefer to avoid forcing you to go outside by attacking."

Takai could sense this was true, but it still unnerved him to no end. "You have some gall. Fine, I'll love knocking you on your ass." He turned and walked towards the grassy field located in between all of the apartment complexes. "What's your name anyway?"

The young man was already standing in the middle of that field, his Soul Slayer, a long blade with a chain attached to the hilt's bottom, drawn. "My name is Reizo Kagirinai. Now come and prove that you were actually capable of taking down the rogue Vice-Captain of my Captain's predecessor."

"So you're 10th squad huh?" Takai snickered and his body disappeared in a flash of light. When that light faded he was wearing his Death God robes. ("That's interesting, I didn't leave my body this time. I just…changed.") Drawing his Soul Slayer, he felt it pulse in his hand. "You're strong, I can tell that much. But I want to see just how strong now." His spiritual energy leaked out into a blue aura around him that slowly turned white. ("Calm and focused…channel those feelings…")

("This is amazing.") Reizo narrowed his eyes as he perceived the energy coming from Takai. ("It is like this man's aura is shifting between wave-lengths. However, that is dangerous for him.") Lifting up his blade, he shifted into a neutral stance between defensive and offensive. "Make the first move."

_To be continued…_


End file.
